The Voyage
by PhiDragon
Summary: It's been a few years since Moana's exploits with Maui. What starts as a simple voyage to check on her people on a sister island leads to the knowledge of a larger problem on a world-wide scale. This action/romance is the story of the adventures of Moana and Maui.
1. Chapter 1: The Voyage Begins

Moana stat on the shore, staring out into the sunset. In the years after her return from her adventures with Maui, her tribe had grown and spread. Now, her people were flourishing on four different islands, her duties as master wayfinder were getting easier as the people grew more comfortable on the sea. Her little brother was learning what it meant to be the village chief relieving her of those pressures too.

But something was wrong. Nobody had heard anything from the island of Sasa in many months. A small group had set out to find the reason and had not yet returned. Moana herself would have gone but an ocean storm had swept up and hurt some of the fisherman from the main island. They were short handed so she had stayed to help with the harvests. Now, staring out to the sea, she wondered if she had lost even more of her people.

"Any sign?" Loto asked, coming to stand next to her; gazing out to sea, clearly worried. Loto was a well built and level headed man. Deeply devoted to his people, and caring more for Moana than she cared to admit. Had she been any other girl, she would count herself both blessed and lucky to have won the affections of such a striking young man. He had courted her with all the honesty and devotion a chief's daughter deserved. Both her parents approved of him and encouraged her to consider settling down. Had her brother not been born, it would have been required of her. __Thank the gods for small favors.__ Moana couldn't put her finger on just what was missing. She had tried to make it work, she really had. Tried to force herself to look on Loto as more than a friend, even allowed a few fumbling attempts of intimate interactions. Every time, she pulled away with an apology and ran to the ocean. Running away in her canoe, frustrated and confused. __It's not HIM.__ A little voice whispered inside her head. Him. The demigod. Maui.

Maui had made frequent visits since their adventures. Cocky as ever he had patiently helped her teach her people the nuances of way-finding, catching the deep sea fish, and all things deep ocean. He had been there in their first major triumph of finding the first of the new islands, although Moana had a sneaking suspicion that he might have had more of a hand in their finding one so perfect and close to their main island than what he let on. That first night he had entertained them all with boastful tales of his exploits. The tired but enraptured audience nearly worshiping the colossal demigod. It had been a few months since Maui had visited. She expected him to pop up soon, he always seemed to whenever she really needed him. Maybe he knew what was going on with the sister island.

"No." She replied to Loto. She bit her lower lip.

"They'll show" Loto replied. "Maybe they got hit harder by the storm than we did."

"Maybe." Moana agreed halfheartedly. "Or, maybe I should just go look myself."

"You worry too much." Loto said, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Let me make you dinner tonight. I found some breadfruit this morning. Perfectly ripe. You could use the evening off. What do you say?"

Moana smiled. __I really don't deserve the devotion this guy dotes on me.__ "Maybe some other time."

Crestfallen, Loto said "ok. Sure. Open invitation, ya?"

"Yeah." Moana said, and hugged him.

"Hand me that rope." She called to Vaematua as she tried to keep a particularly unwieldy stick in place.

Vaematua hadn't seemed to hear her.

"Hey!" She hollered.

"Huh?" He started. "What? Oh!" He jumped as he realized she'd been talking to him.

"What's got your attention?" Moana laughed as he scrambled to get her the rope, repeatedly dropping and picking it up again.

"I just... I think I saw... Only... Is that... Maui?" He stammered, pointing.

"Maui?" Moana said, more excited than she should be. She lost control of the stick, which shot away from her, knocking over some nearby baskets. Giving it up for a bad job, she looked down the beach. Sure enough, Maui stood amidst a gaggle of kids, flexing and showing off. Moana suppressed a grin.

"Could you... I mean... Maybe... It's only... I've never really met him... Face to face... And all..." Vaematua blushed.

Only too happy for the excuse to see Maui, she laughed and led the way at a jog down the beach.

"Maui!" She called happily.

"Princess!" He replied. Playfully brushing off the armful of kids clambering all over him.

Rolling her eyes, she reprimanded "Just the chief's daughter. Not even future chief, now." She threw her arms around the big man's neck, burying her face in his fluffy curls, breathing him in deep.

Maui laughed his jovial laugh as he hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground. "Whatever you say, princess."

Slightly breathless, heart beating a rapid staccato, Moana introduced Maui to his admirers.

They sat around the fire that evening, enjoying full tummies and good company, laughing good naturedly at the adventures of Maui. During a lull in the conversation, Moana asked if he had seen or heard anything from the sister island. Maui thought a moment, then shook his head slowly. "I came from the south. Things are pretty quiet in that direction. Well, NOW they are, thanks to this demiguy!" He slapped his chest, pointing his thumbs at himself while flashing a cheeky grin.

Before she could reply, a frantic call came from outside the group. "Chief! Chief!" A man came running up to her father, out of breath, pointing in the direction of the beach. "Back!" Was all he could say.

They clustered near, but not too near, the man on the beach. He looked ragged and half crazed. His boat was barely floating, the sheet torn, lumber cracked and hastily bound together with what looked like whatever was readily available. __Was that seaweed?__ The man himself was stammering and jumpy. Raving nearly incoherently one word over and over.

 _ _Taniwha__.

"Take him to the main hut. Get him some food and see to his wounds." said Moana, taking control of the situation. "You." She said, snatching one of the more alert children. "Get him some fresh water." After seeing that all was in motion, she turned to Maui. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Yeah. Taniwha is one of the monsters from Lalotai. He's a big octopus with a bad superiority complex."

"Hmm." Moana chewed her lip. "Is this... Something you could... Y'know... Take care of?" She asked hopefully.

Maui gave her a mischievous grin. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Moana asked, staring at him incredulously.

"I might need a sidekick. Y'know. Someone to watch me work, cheer me on, sing of my great deeds." He flexed, giving mini-Maui a fistbump.

"Really..." Moana gawped at him in exasperation.

"Hey, it's tiring to always have to recount my stories. There's so many I'm losing count! Time you paid me back, anyways. For all the teaching and stuff I've done for you. For free I might add!"

Rolling her eyes, Moana turned and headed back to the village. She didn't want to admit it, but the idea of going on another adventure with Maui excited her.

The next morning Moana said her goodbyes, then got her supplies and canoe ready. Maui was lazily eating a banana and one arm bench pressing three giggling kids, watching her. She had grown into a very beautiful woman, he noticed. Confident as ever, her heart hadn't diminished or become jaded in the years. He caught himself staring at her often. Her laugh lifted his heart. Her smile lit up the world around her. He was happy they were voyaging together again. "So, you about done? Said goodbye to the husband and kids, ready to get this party started?"

"I never married. I have said my goodbyes. I am ready to go."

"Great!" Maui tossed the kids playfully to the sand and strode towards the canoe. He couldn't explain why the knowledge that she hadn't married gave him a guilty twinge of pleasure. He wanted Moana to be happy, but a part of him cringed at the idea of another man touching her. __Marriage would ruin the girl.__ He thought. __Her spirit is too wild to be tainted with that settling down business.__ With a jaunty wave at the crowd he scooped her up, dumped her unceremoniously on the canoe and shoved off into the water.

 **Author's note**

I would like to say first and foremost, thank you for reading. I do not mean any offense by my writings/musings. I was just recently so enraptured by the movie 'Moana' and haven't been able to get it out of my head. I don't know much of the Polynesian culture, but what I've dug up I find fascinating. Constructive criticism and critiques are very welcome and sought after. This is the first time I've gotten the courage to allow someone else read my work. I'm sure there are flaws/issues galore.


	2. Chapter 2: Exploration

Moana sat on the canoe, staring up admiringly at the stars. Their first day out couldn't have been more perfect. A strong breeze and rolling ocean. The trip was a challenge but fun. Maui made for an excellent partner, tossing glib remarks and jokes to pass the time. Now, the ocean was as smooth as could be. A strong current and gentle breeze taking them towards their destination, the clear sky twinkling with stars.

"Make way." Maui said, and sat down heavily next to her. Moana looked at his tattooed arm. "Tell me about this one?" she asked. Face brightening, Maui launched into a colorful tale, aided by the moving tapestry on his body. Moana was a great audience, gasping and exclaiming at all the right points, eagerly drinking in the story he told. When he was done he laid back, arms behind his head, eyes closed, soft smile on his lips. Idly, she traced the lines of his tattoo, mentally turning over the tale he had told. She loved hearing his stories, he truly was an amazing storyteller. And his tattoos! She smiled as she looked at mini-Maui, who was flexing and preening under her silent praise. Her hand went to his broad chest, tracing the tattoos there. Just how did these tattoos come to be? He had said once that they just show up, but how? Why? What type of a deed did it take to make itself part of the mosaic on the demigods' body? Lightly her fingers grazed across his nipple. Immediately goosebumps erupted across his chest. Fascinated by such a __human__ response, Moana traced her fingers around his areola and was pleased to see the massive body shiver and his breathing quicken. Quickly she glanced at his face. His eyes were still closed, face peaceful, the ghost of a smile still lingering. Lightly she drug her nails across his chest, just how human was this demigod?

His big hand came down on hers when she reached his sternum, shocking her out of her meanderings and back into the real world. "Careful, princess." His voice was deeper, huskier than normal. "It's been over a thousand years since I've had any sort of attention like this. You'll want to think twice about your chosen course." Moana froze, what was she thinking? What was she doing? Did she honestly think she had any right to put her hands on him in such a fashion? Come to think of it, did she even want to touch him like that? Where did she want this to go? Confused by her own thoughts, she sat, immobile, trying to make some sense out of the tangle of emotions inside her.

Maui felt the war going on in her. Was partially amused and altogether baffled by it. He had been reveling in her attention throughout the day, loving her reaction to his stories, and enjoying the way her small fingers left rivers of tingles where they traveled, a form of worship in their own right. She was a good audience that never seemed to tire of his exploits. He was not, however, ready for his body's response to her idle exploration, surprised at the sudden demand the human portion of him exerted. He waited for her to come to some resolution, but she stayed frozen, debating, her warm hand still on his chest. __Best to get this idea far from her head, she has no idea what she's asking.__ _ _Just a little taste of greatness. Should be enough to jolt her out of any fantasy.__ Rolling up onto his elbow; he released the hand he had pinned to his chest, wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her under him. He arched over her, pressing his lips to hers firmly, silencing her exclamation of surprise. He put every ounce of skill he had into the kiss, not holding back in the least. Using every trick and ability he knew both as a man and as a demigod.

 _ _Oka fefe what was happening!__ Her heart hammered wildly against her chest, her breath was ragged and short, her body was trembling violently. Moana fought to get her head around what was going on, but her brain refused to cooperate. __All it is is a kiss, just a kiss, get your head on straight and get a handle on this situation!__ Her mind screamed at her. Her blood felt like a river of lava pounding through her veins. Suddenly, the kiss was over. She lay sprawled on the canoe, trembling in the aftermath. Maui strolled lazily to the end of the boat, smirking and softly humming __you're welcome__ under his breath.

 **Notes:**

Oka Fefe: An exclamation, similar to "Oh My Goodness!" or "What the heck!"

I'm afraid of using exclamations and the like incorrectly. I will probably keep them to a minimum as I really don't want to annoy anybody, plus I don't want to detract from the story.

I suppose now would be the time to say that I do plan on making this a love interest type story as well as action/adventure. I'm not certain if it will be a happy ending or not, but the relationship between Moana and Maui will be strained and a surprise to them both.

As always, thank you for reading. Constructive criticism/critiquing encouraged and sought for.


	3. Chapter 3: Taniwha

"So what's the plan?" Moana asked. They had reached the island the afternoon of the next day. Moana had spent the day contemplating the events of the night and Maui had blessedly left her to her thoughts, although his smug humming had caused her to cringe at times. She had resolved to keep her hands to herself. Maui was her friend. Her big, goofy, oafish friend. Nothing more. Even if she did want more, what on earth could she, a mere mortal, offer the likes of him, a demigod? No, the trickster could have anybody he wanted, and he would not want a mortal. Mind made up, she focused on the task at hand.

"Plan?" Maui echoed in puzzlement.

"Yes, plan!" Moana exclaimed. "You said he was an octopus. Aren't they like really smart?"

"You're thinking starfish. Octopuses aren't smart. Octopuses? Octopi?" Mauis brow furrowed as he tried to decide which was proper. "Bah, anyway. No, this guy'll be dumber than a box of rocks. He'll probably just try to bite me or something."

"So... Plan?"

"Curly, I don't do plans. Cramps my style!" And with a cheeky grin, he transformed into the giant hawk and took off for the island.

Sighing, Moana steered for the cove.

She reached the cove half an hour later. She could see Maui circling the island, far up in the air, looking for his quandary. Looking around herself, she tried to determine if any of her people remained. She could see no smoke from the village fires, the dock was decimated. Floating timbers and destroyed boats littered the cove making maneuvering difficult. Disheartened, she secured her canoe and sat on a low log trying to decide what to do.

Squishy? Why was the log squishy? And why was it moving! With a startled yelp, Moana leapt up and tried to back away from the very much alive and writhing tentacle she had sat down on. Before she knew it, the tentacle had wrapped about her and an enormous being was rising almost majestically from the cove, skin shimmering and changing to camouflage itself with its surroundings. It was beautiful in a terrible way. Lazily, almost like an afterthought, the suction cups started moving Moana towards its mouth. Moana screamed and fought to break herself free. She saw a broken oar stuck between two cups and lunged for it as she passed by. She plunged it as hard as she could into the soft skin between the cups. Taniwha screeched in surprise and dropped her. Moana hit the sand at a run, dodging the flying debris Taniwha was tossing up in his agitation. She had almost gained the forest when a tentacle snaked around her again and jerked her back. Tightly twisting around her body and legs, Taniwha brought her to his large and bulbous eye.

Moana took a deep breath "I am M-"

 _ _Mortal.__ The voice from the creature born from deep and silent depths of the cold ocean floor bubbled in a frightening cacophony of liquid sound.

"I... wha..."

 _ _You are mortal. You are nothing. At most, a snack.__

The suction cups started dragging her towards the mouth again. Moana fought with everything she had. Suddenly a stone the size of a hut crashed into the side of Taniwha's head.

"Hey! Calamari! Why don't you try eating me instead?"

With a hiss, Taniwhadropped Moana and surged towards Maui.

Moana wasn't as graceful with her second landing. She hit the beach in a near belly-flop, a rock smacking painfully just below the collarbone. Rolling clumsily to her feet, she fell again to the sand stunned by the sharp pain. After a moment she gathered her wits and checked to see how extensive the damages were. Nothing broken, but it smarted something awful. She looked up to see how Maui was faring, was shocked to see he looked to be losing.

The tentacles had a grip on his hook and his torso, slowly prying them apart. Despite his great strength, Maui was losing his grip. Then, with a mighty kick, he pulled himself free, wrenched the hook from the grasp of the tentacles and severed one from the body. Taniwha roared in pain and threw itself on Maui, a writhing mass of moving flesh. Moana held her breath as Maui disappeared beneath the shifting skin. It seemed like forever as she waited, silently chanting __c'mon Maui!__ With a wet sucking sound, Taniwha unraveled himself, holding up his prize. Maui struggled against the ever turning and twining tentacles, trying to get free enough to slice off or punch the offending appendages. Taniwha started slamming Maui into anything that it could reach. The ground, the ocean, the trees, the rocks, even itself. It wasn't long until the demigod was dazed, no longer struggling and seeming to only focus on holding on to his hook. With a flash Maui shapeshifted into a lizard and started running towards the head of the enormous monster. Taniwha started a complex twisting motion, running his tentacles over his head and down the other appendages, sloughing off the debris caked to his skin and making it near impossible for Maui to gain headway. Maui fell into the water, flashed, and a giant shark swam towards Taniwha, sharp teeth glinting. Taniwha released his ink into the water, skin quickly adapting to it's surroundings making it near invisible. Maui surged from the water, shifted again to the great hawk. Taniwha started rolling and twisting down the beach, making huge waves surge into the sky and causing extreme turbulence in the air. Maui struggled to stay aloft, then changed again into his human form, hook held over his head, coming down, intent on severing another tentacle. Taniwha smacked him midair and Maui went flying, skipped like a skipping stone across the water of the cove, face planted into a small hill near Moana and lay still, his hook a few feet from his body. Taniwha wasted no time, he slithered quickly, gracelessly on his damaged limbs, to Maui. He picked up the groggy demigod and started squeezing. Wrapping his tentacles tighter and tighter around the great mans torso, legs and neck. Mauis face began to turn a hideous purple. His muscles bulged and corded as he tried at first to break free, then to just keep enough space to breathe. Taniwhas laugh was like the groan of a rock cracking under great pressure.

"I" Moana snatched up a large chunk of reef. "am Moana of Motunui!" She took aim. "And you will let. Him. GO!" Shrieking the last word, Moana threw the chunk as hard as she could. Her aim was true and it struck Taniwha directly in the eye. With an earthshaking roar Taniwha released Maui and writhed in on himself, tentacles lashing, tearing up trees and causing enormous waves. Maui ran for his fishhook. With a triumphant yell leapt at the monster, hacking and slashing, tearing out great chunks of the rubbery hide. Taniwha, now in death throws, made one final lunge towards the ocean and fell heavily on the beach, twitched, then moved no more.

They stood, exultant on the sand. Breathing hard, adrenaline thundering through them both. "Wooooo! We're alive! We did it!" Moana crowed to the sky, throwing her arms in the air and dancing about. Caught up in the excitement, Maui ran to her, caught her up, spun her out at arms length, then spun her back into his arms. Placing his meaty hand between her shoulders, other hand sliding down to the small of her back, he swept her up and held her to his massive chest. Her hands flew to his chest and arms, fighting to stay balanced. His lips found hers. The moment their lips touched it was like a cold bucket of seawater was dumped on him, yet a volcano of burning heat and desire ignited in his core. He hadn't meant to kiss her, he'd just be caught up in the emotion of the moment, had followed the wave as he usually did. Chagrined, he broke the kiss, started to pull away. Then her hands were around his neck, soft lips seeking his, her body arching against him. Surprised, he hesitantly allowed the kiss to continue, reveling in this new warmth spreading through him until he was tingling all over.

To say that Moana was surprised at the turn of events was an understatement. Charged from their recent battle, she had been giddy when he had spun her around. When their lips met it was like she was struck by lightning, every nerve charged, her mind a whirl with the hurricane of emotions. When he had pulled back, she had just reacted, not wanting the wild storm to end, only knowing that she loved the way this man made her feel.

Encouraged by her enthusiasm, Maui refreshed the kiss with more ardor. He lowered her to the ground gently, slid his hand from the small of her back to her waist. His thumb gently caressing a circular path from her back, across her ribs, to her soft belly, then, teasingly, to her hip following the line of her skirt. His other hand, still beneath her shoulders, felt her already accelerated heart rate increase its tempo, hammering against her rib cage. Pulling back, chuckling softly, he reigned in his passion. "No heart attacks on my watch, curly." He loomed over her a moment more, staring into the voluminous depths of her eyes before releasing her completely. He stood, turned and stretched noisily. What on earth was he thinking? This slip of a girl had gotten to him more than he thought. He was a demigod, he knew he could be overpowering in more ways than one. He had to keep himself under tighter control. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Moana, mentally or physically. It was just the adrenaline from the fight, plus years of not satiating the mortal craving for sexual pleasure. That's all it was, right? Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her last night either. With a small smile, Maui thought about her soft lips.

Moana sat, coming down from the tides that wreaked havoc inside her. What was wrong with her? She was smarter than this. He didn't want her, not like that. And she didn't want him like that. Did she? This was just the result of extreme emotions and adrenaline from the fight, surely. She stood, brushed herself off, and looked at the wrecked beach while trying to gain her composure back. She heard a call from the forest line. Swiftly she turned and saw a few people running towards them. __Still alive!__ Her heart leapt with joy, her people lived!

*Notes*

Yay action! I'm relatively happy with how this turned out. Not a typical action/fight scene, I tried to bring a bit of creativity to it. I might re-write some of it to give it a bit more clarification. Not exactly happy with my explanation of Taniwha's voice. I can hear it in my head, but am struggling with conveying the sound to words.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

They spent the next few hours cleaning up the beach and village, and searching the island for the rest of her people. Surprisingly, not many had died. Hiding out in a natural cave network, her people had been able to avoid the hungry monster almost completely. Maui had hauled the dead cephalopod far out to sea after their attempts to turn it into food had failed. The flesh had turned to a thick spongy rubbery texture and lacked any flavor besides 'yuck'. A few boats were salvageable and two were going to set out with Moana the following morning to get some help from the other islands to rebuild their homes. That night they built a huge bonfire and relived the days' events. Maui, for once, able to sit back and laugh at one of his own stories witnessed firsthand. The night drew on and people started heading out to set up sleeping arrangements. Maui noticed he'd not seen Moana for awhile. He excused himself and went in search for her. He found her down by the cove sitting on a rock, feet dabbled in the ocean.

"So," he said, coming up to her. "Your island is safe. You're welcome!"

Moana shot him a look before rolling her eyes.

Maui took a deep breath and in a softer voice said "Thanks."

Moana looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"I don't know if you're good luck or bad, but you did me a solid when we were up against Tomatoa, and you were there again for me against Taniwha." Maui scuffed his toes in the sand. Clearing his throat gruffly he said "Thank you."

Smirking, Moana imitated his deep baritone "You're welcome."

Maui laughed self consciously and leaned against the rock she was perched on. "So, you're safe now. Your people are safe. Guess I'll head off. Now that I'm not needed."

Moana laid a hand on his arm. "Needed or not, you are always welcome and wanted. It would be nice to go back to the village with you, have a thank you gathering with us."

Maui smiled, he covered her hand with his. "Only if there's free food."

Maui soared high above the dark clouds. His hawk form effortlessly slicing through the air. He was enjoying the feeling of the cool air rustling his feathers, lifting him to the sky. After his brief talk with Moana, he had walked with her back to the bonfire, chatting idly about nothing. He took his time banking the fire for a long slow burn through the night, covertly sneaking glances at Moana as she cleared a place near the fire to sleep. He lay still, waiting until her breathing deepened and became regular before getting up and moving closer to her. He looked her over, carefully. Scrutinizing her every detail. In the past, this was the best way for him to realize that no mortal could ever be more than a passing fancy for the great Maui. He would see the ravages of time, accelerated so much on the lesser mortals. Inevitably he would see the entirety of their life, a small grain of sand in comparison to his great hourglass of time. While depressing, it was none-the-less effective.

It wasn't working this time. His eyes drank in the beauty of her face, calm and peaceful in sleep. Full lips slightly parted reminding him of how she tasted. Shaking his head, he forced himself to continue. His eyes moved down her delicate throat, along the shadows of her collarbone, only to notice the bruise blossoming there. Frowning, Maui leaned over and gently rolled her slightly to expose the bruise to the firelight for a better look. His eyes darkened in anger at the thought of her being hurt, at his failure to protect her. Moana moaned and shifted. He quickly let her go, holding his breath until she had stilled. His eyes continued their trek down her body. Her small breasts, the softness of her belly, her slim waist, the swell of her hips, the graceful curve of her legs, her tiny toes. Beneath it all, the lithe build and wiry muscles of someone who is used to a life of voyage and capable of adventure.

Maui felt an unusual warmth stirring deep in his belly and groin. He wanted her. No, that wasn't quite right. He positively yearned for her, but more than in just a physical sense. He craved her; body, mind and soul.

He felt a twitch from his chest. He looked down to see mini-Maui gesticulating wildly at Moana.

"No way!" Maui said in a low voice. "This totally would not work. She doesn't even like me like that."

Mini-Maui smacked his head, ran to mini-Moana, swept her off her feet and kissed her. Mini-Moana heartily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around mini-Maui and kicking up her heals.

"She's got tons of suitors back home." Maui grumbled. "I'm just the guy that fixes the monster situations and gets her nearly killed. Besides," Maui sighed mournfully, "there's the issue of her being mortal. And... that whole... complication." Mini-Maui had put mini-Moana down and walked sadly back to his spot on Maui's broad chest, giving the demigod a consolatory pat before resuming his position.

"And she doesn't want me," Maui continued in a soft whisper. "She couldn't." He looked at her, lovingly committing each detail of her to memory. Gazed at her as she rolled onto her back and started snoring indelicately. Smiled as his eyes trailed to her chest. Watched her breasts, perky and inviting, rise and fall with each breath. Hungrily staring at how her nipples perked and formed tiny bumps in her top when the wind whispered a caress across her body. Suffused with an incredible heat, Maui had all but ran away from her then. He had to get away from her, this was getting way too deep. Transforming into a hawk, he flew away with powerful wing beats.

Now, after spending the night coasting on the winds, he had decided that he had to keep things platonic between them. It wasn't fair to her if he started muddying the waters with his wants. Where could it go, anyways? Moana meant more to him than any mortal ever had. On the very slim chance that she actually reciprocated the feelings, __not just reacted to godly powers__ he thought almost savagely, he knew it would hurt her if he let things escalate. The demigod could never hold still for long, but not being near her people would leave her lonely and possibly resentful. He was pretty certain it would destroy him if she denied him, or worse, if she scoffed at him. Their friendship was fantastic, and it was enough. He was content to be her friend. Although he had resolved to seek out some release of his sexual tension after the feast she - _ _no, her people-__ were going to give him. Mind made up, he altered his course to take him back to the island. Lightning sizzled along the clouds below. There was still a lot of work to be done with the village yet, Moana would not leave until everything was in order. He had all the time in the world to play on the wind.

The day was gray with a light breeze. Moana stared off towards the direction of Motunui. Clouds looked to be massing on the horizon, but the storm would probably blow over. She had hoped to leave that day after the village was put back in order, but so many repairs needed to be done, not to mention baskets for water rewoven, food gathered, rights for the dead performed. Her people were shaken up and having a strong leader helped them cope through their recent tragedy. Although Maui's help would have been appreciated, it was good he wasn't around while the tribe worked. Some things are best done with your own two hands and your own mortal family.

Now, as the day waned, Moana sat on the beach and watched the day's catch being hauled in. A good haul, it would feed her people quite awhile giving them a chance to replant crops and replenish their stores. Her people laughed as they worked bringing a smile to her lips.

"Hey, short stuff!" she heard a call from the other end of the beach. Moana turned to see Maui striding towards her, a jaunty bounce to his step. "I see the repairs are going well. And a nice haul!" He said, indicating the overfull nets laboriously being pulled to the beach.

"Short stuff?" Moana said with a grin. Maui answered her grin in kind. "The day was productive, but we won't be leaving to go back to Motunui today. Probably head out tomorrow."

"You be careful, there's a nasty storm brewing that direction." Maui bumped her arm.

Moana smiled and playfully punched his arm back. "Pfff. I just saved a demigod from a giant octopus. No storm can take me down."

Laughing, they walked down the beach to help with the cleaning of the fish.

Dinner that night was full of joy and laughter. Idle chatter floated around the village center as plates of food exchanged hands. Moana was happy that her people were at ease, and soon excused herself for some alone time down by the beach.

It was a starless night, the heavens obscured by heavy clouds. The threat of rain permeated the air. Moana lay on her back, hands behind her head, staring out into nothingness.

"Mind if I join you?" Maui's deep voice rumbled from the dark, inquiring but not intruding.

"Only if you bring something to drink." Moana retorted good-naturedly. She heard the groan of a tree as Maui man-handled a coconut from its fronds. Sitting down to her right, he twisted the coconut neatly in two with his bare hands and offered her the half with the most liquid. Marveling at his strength, she took her half and drank noisily.

"Ahhh. Thank you." she said when she was done, setting the shell aside and laying back again, resuming her position.

"You're welcome!" Maui said, tossing his shell to the sea and stretching out on his side, head propped on his elbow looking at her. He marveled at how calm and sure she was. Despite the chaos of events, nearly being eaten, her tribe almost eradicated, she shook back her hair and rose to the task of putting things back in order. As he marveled at her, a loose flower petal floated down lazily and settled on her left breast. Maui stared at it.

"It always amazes me how quick people can get over a tragedy." Moana said. Maui started and quickly looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, hands behind her head, reminding him of their voyage to this island. How he had been in that same position. How she had explored his chest. Maui's eyes trailed back to the petal. She hadn't noticed it and it softly rocked with each inhalation of her breath.

"I mean, just a few days ago, they were all fighting for their own survival. Facing a monster that would eat them. No way of reaching out for help." She continued, petal rocking more as the breath from her words pushed it about. Maui felt his mouth going dry.

"But here they are today; laughing, joking, rebuilding. It really is amazing." Maui gave a non-committal grunt. _Her eyes are closed, she won't even notice if I brush that thing off her._ He couldn't help but stare as the petal swayed tantalizingly at him. Maui reached silently for the petal.

"Quite amazing." Moana said again and let out a sigh. The puff of air was enough to lift the petal from her breast. Maui, startled by the sudden displacement, moved to quickly complete his action and found his knuckles gently brushing her breast. Maui froze. _Oh s-_!

Moana's eyes flew open and she looked at Maui in shock. Thoughts of their voyage here, their position reversal, their kisses, all tumbled crazily in her mind. He looked just as shocked as her, knuckles still lightly resting on her breast. Moana sucked in a quick breath, causing her breast to move against his fingers sending shivers down her spine as she watched his pupils dilate.

 _Do something!_ Maui's mind screamed these words over and over. Frantic to do something, anything; he leaned over and kissed her, opening his hand he cupped her breast gently. _What are you doing!?_ His mind screamed, although the voice was fainter, farther away. His heart skipped a beat when the expected slap across his face didn't come. _Any minute now, she's going to slap you. And she has every right and reason to do so. Who are you to touch her like this?_ But the slap still hadn't come. She remained on her back, hands behind her head, breathing quickly. He could feel her increasing heart rate under his palm.

Not daring to remove his mouth from hers, he slid his hand from her breast to her back and pulled her to him. Her hands tentatively came out from behind her head and rested on his shoulders, fitfully creeping towards his neck. He felt her confusion, he himself was confused. _Yeah, real platonic._ He chided himself, then shoved that thought far from his mind.

Shifting his weight, he moved the arm that was supporting him underneath her, catching her by her neck, denying her the ability to move away from his kiss. He falteringly slipped his hand from her back to her ribs just beneath her breast. Opening his mouth he pulled her attention from his hand to their kiss. Carefully, he tested how deep she would let the kiss go. Tentatively, she met him with growing eagerness. Her hands traveled farther around his neck and idly played with his silky hair.

Maui kept her tongue busy as he slowly slid his hand up to cup the bottom of her breast. Every time her attention shifted to his hand, he stopped his travel and renewed the kiss, dragging her attention back time and again. Moana shifted under him, feeling the pressure of his divided attentions. She jerked with a quick intake of breath and moved to break the kiss as his thumb traced over her breast, lightly brushing her nipple. Maui held her firmly but gently, stilling his advancements, imploring with his kiss if she really wanted this to end. Her hands gripped his neck tightly, she panted against the kiss, but made no further move to stop his caresses.

Maui gently massaged her breast, feeling her fluttering heart beneath his fingers, feeling his own heart matching the frantic beat. _I should stop. I need to stop. I can't let this continue._ Maui drowned himself in their kiss, completely at war with himself.

Moana propped her left leg up and moved herself closer to him. Maui moved his hand around to her back and slid down the length of her body, taking his time and giving her butt a light squeeze before continuing down to her knee. Slipping his fingers over her kneecap, he pressed his palm to the inside of her leg, slowly and firmly sliding his hand up the bare skin of her thigh, dragging up her skirt.

Her hands tangled in his hair as her hands made quick fists. Pulling in quick breaths, she again moved to break the kiss. Maui again stopped her from moving away, stopped his advancement up her thigh. He eased up on the kiss; not completely breaking it, but making it obvious the decision was hers if it continued. Tremors wracked her body, goosebumps flashed in waves over her skin, her hands were tight fists in his hair. Maui waited.

A huge crack of thunder split the silence, making them both jump. The kiss broke. Maui glanced at the sky in annoyance as the wind picked up. Looking down at Moana he sighed inwardly. "Let's get you to some shelter, princess." Moana, still flushed, nodded silently. Straightening her skirt, Maui stood up and pulled her to her feet, steadying her with a hand to her waist. _You are such an idiot._ He railed at himself as he jogged with her back to the village center. Letting her pull ahead, he waited for her to get safely inside, before shifting to a hawk and flying away.

 **Note**

The Maui/Moana relationship was giving me serious issues. It escalated way to quickly and missed the important 'hot and heavy' make-out session I had originally planned. It absolutely plagued me, so I decided to re-write this portion of the story a bit to include it. I'm sorry for any issues this has caused and for the comments which probably do not make sense currently. I do feel a lot better about the story flow now.


	5. Chapter 5: The Storm

The sky was cloudy, the ocean grey and choppy the next morning. A strong wind wailed over the island, switching directions constantly. Moana and the villagers struggled with their canoes.

"Maybe we should wait another day, avoid this storm." One of the sailors suggested.

"We've a few months yet before the hurricane season is upon us, and the spring monsoons are well over. This storm will blow itself out, we'll be ok." Moana replied, expertly securing the sail.

Maui was nowhere to be seen. Moana was a little worried that he had decided to leave after everything had happened the previous night. When she had reached the shelter, head a-whirl with emotions, she was surprised that Maui was not behind her. She had waited, huddled in a corner trying to make sense of what had just happened, but he never showed up.

 _I have things to do!_ She told herself. Her head tumbling every which way. Maybe he would catch up with her - _ _them,__ she chided herself- later during the festivities back home. Shaking her head, she pushed him from her mind as she pushed her boat into the water.

The ocean seemed to boil in fury. Twice Moana was swept into the frigid water, each time she fought her way back to her canoe. It bothered her that the ocean didn't seem to notice her plight, not that she expected it. She had been appreciative of the help the ocean had given her in the past. Heck, without it she never would have saved her island, restored Te Fiti, or met Maui. It was more like she missed an old friend. She thought back, trying to remember when the last time she had actually conversed with the ocean was. Gritting her teeth and standing firm through another crashing wave, she pushed the mournful thoughts from her mind and concentrated on keeping her heading.

Lightning crackled around her group. Moana had to use every trick she knew to keep them together and afloat. Waves like mountains pummeled them with concussive force, soaking them and sweeping away anything not tethered down. She screamed a warning that was drowned out by deafening thunder. Fortunately she had trained her people well and the other boats weathered the storm with her. There was nothing to do now but to stay afloat and wait out the storm. __Stupid girl.__ Moana thought. __So intent on your fluttery heart you endanger your people.__

Suddenly her boat gave a mighty heave, almost capsizing. "Ocean?" She asked, almost hopeful. Then it jerked again, spinning around so quickly it nearly threw her. She saw the terrified look of a villager on the nearest boat before her own canoe was thrown forcefully into the air away from her group. With a scream she hit the water and watched her canoe valiantly staying afloat before a gigantic slightly luminescent elongated tube smashed it to bits. Moana barely had time to suck in a breath before the current drug her underwater.

What she saw was the stuff of nightmares. A gargantuan eel, teeth as long as her body, eyes blood red, body oily and glowing with a faint bio luminescence, writhed its way towards her through the murky depths. It seemed as if time had slowed to a crawl. She could see each slimy scale on its pointed nose. Watched as the pupils dilated, then contracted as it saw her, focused on her. Saw the jaws opening wide, mucking the water around it with its' foul slavering. Then the world lurched into high gear. Moana kicked with all her might, slamming her heels into the eels' nose. Startled, the eel drew back. Moana's lungs were burning for air and she felt sharp jabs of pain from the cold in her fingers and toes. She swam as fast as she could towards the surface, frantically thinking of what to do. Breaking the surface of the water, she gasped for air, coughing and spluttering, looking for something to grab hold of. She saw a bit of lumber floating, wreckage from her canoe, and made for it. She felt the oily slick of the water around her, tainted by the eels' secretions. It coated her body, making her feel dirty and smothered. An enormous wave crashed down on her, dragging her back underwater just in time to see the eel burst from the water, mouth agape, where she would have been. Hissing in frustration, it turned and came at her quickly. Moana snatched at the wood floating above her. She'd only have one shot at this, timing was everything. She faced the horror bearing down on her, steeled herself, then thrust into the mouth just as the eel lunged. The broken shaft punctured deep into the soft tissue beneath the monsters' tongue. With a roar, it thrashed wildly. Moana had time to frantically scream before the eel's huge body slammed into her. Dazedly she thought: _ _Help?__ _She_ felt the grip of the sentient water wrap her up and drag her beneath the depths just as she blacked out.

 **Note:**

Just an update to make the story flow work a bit better. Apologies for any comments that do not seem to jive with the story as this chapter and the previous chapter have swapped places.


	6. Chapter 6: Stranded

Moana woke slowly, laying on a rocky beach half in half out of the water, stiff with cold. The sky was gray, pregnant with the threat of rain; but she could tell it was late in the afternoon. Moana looked towards the ocean. "Thank you." She said. No response. She sat up, groaning with the effort. "I mean it." She said, trailing her hand through the chilly waters. "You saved my life, again." She paused, waiting for a playful splash or even an acknowledging nod from the sentient water. But the ocean remained stoic in its continual lapping at the shore. "You're busy, no stress. Thanks though." Pulling out of the water, she stood and looked around, trying to get her bearings.

The island was rocky, not many trees to be seen. Giant cliffs soared up around her, jagged rocks churning the ocean into a white froth. The wind moaned incessantly, making her feel small and alone. Moana's throat was swollen and raw from thirst and the outbursts she had let loose over the past few days, __had it really only been two days?__ Deciding that fresh water and food would be the best place to start, Moana struck out towards the cliffs, looking for the best way to climb up them.

The climb was arduous. Moana had lost count of how many times she had slipped, nearly tumbling down the the treacherous cliff face. The rocks were sharp, slicing cruelly into her feet and hands. Pebbles were strewn about making the going slow while she confirmed that each handhold wasn't going to shift out from under her. She was exhausted when she reached the top, head pounding with the exertion and from dehydration. Shakily, she got to her feet and looked around. The rocky terrain had flattened some, sparse trees dotted the landscape, stunted with their lack of nutrients and the constant torture from the gale forces. The wind howled and the first patterings of rain could be heard. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance.

Ignoring her aching feet, Moana struck out towards a small copse of trees in hopes of slaking her thirst.

The copse was a lot bigger than she had originally thought. Partially sunk down into a protected bowl, the trees had found respite from the cutting wind. Hopeful that the large amount of trees was indicative of a source of water, she started moving again, wending her way through the underbrush and trees.

The small stream was like a river of silver in the dying light. Knifing its way through the trees, it's water was almost sweet to the taste. Moana drank deeply, gorging herself on the ice cold liquid. Her stomach cramped and threatened to refuse the gift. Moana sat at the edge of the stream, willing her stomach into calmness. When she was certain she wasn't going to throw up, she stood looking around, trying to decide what her next course of action should be.

An ear splitting __**crack**__ _b_ roke the stillness. Moana could smell the lightning even as she was temporarily blinded by the intense flash. The storm broke with terrible ferocity. Buckets of water dumped from the sky, the wind shrieked with renewed savagery. Peals of lightning struck with deadly force. Moana stood in awe as nature unleashed its fury. A tree exploded into tiny bits as it was struck by lightning, jolting Moana into action. She dashed through the forest, running upstream, her only thought was that she had to find shelter.

She almost fell as she came around a bend and saw the cave. It was like a gigantic hole was punctured through the earth itself. The opening loomed ahead of her, stalactites littered the ceiling giving the impression of a great maw about to swallow her whole. After a moments hesitation she bolted for the opening. Anything was better than staying out here and getting fried by lightning or being swept away by a flash flood.

The creature stirred from its slumber. It had only been here a few months, holed up while it healed from an intensive battle that it had nearly not survived. Rustling its leathery wings restlessly; it cast about, looking for what had disturbed its sleep. A mortal was breaking a large hunk of deadwood into smaller pieces. Pe'ape'a blinked his many eyes and looked interestedly at the tiny mortal below him.

Moana grunted as she kicked at a dead limb, trying to break it off. She could barely feel her fingers for the cold. She had found the dead tree, blessedly dry, a little ways into the cave and had been able to pull it deeper into the cave to a spot more protected from the wind. Using some rock chunks that were strewn about the cave, she bent to the task of starting a fire. Hands shaking and aching from the impact of striking the rocks over and over, she ground her teeth in frustration. Had she not been so distracted by Maui she wouldn't even be in this mess. She was tired, cold, hungry and more than a little scared. She had no boat, nobody knew where she was, and this forslugged fire was being stubborn! Angry, she slammed the rocks together. The sparks lept from the stones, scattering into the kindling. Startled, Moana almost let the sparks die. Quickly she crouched over them, puffing gentle currents of air, coaxing them into life. The embers smoldered, quavered, dimmed, then flared into life. The deadwood burst into fire, exploding with light and warmth. Moana lurched back to avoid being singed, just in time to see a colossal bat screech and pull out of a deadly dive. Flames licked along its furry belly as it struggled to stop its headlong swoop at her. Immense wings beat the air, whipping up sparks and dust. Its many eyes squinting and blinking in the bright light.

Moana screamed and dove to the side. Scrambling to get to her feet, she fled to the wall of the cave. A few sizable boulders had fallen sometime in the years past, creating a shelter of sorts. Squeezing through a slim opening, Moana crouched, terrified in the small space.

"Come out, my dear. Don't be afraid." The rich voice was smooth, deep and soothing. Echoing faint whispers in the dark.

Moana curled into a tighter ball. __Great. Huge and intelligent. I'm screwed.__

A large shape blocked the entrance to her small space, eyes stared in at her, glinting in dark. "Come, sweetling. I mean you no harm." His voice was coaxing, smooth and gentle. Quite at odds with his monstrous appearance.

"Yeah right." Moana said, trying to sound bigger and more brave than she felt.

"You startled me, was all. I'm afraid I have behaved most distressingly. Forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you." The creature disappeared from the opening. Moana heard its rustling as it paced around, looking for a way in.

"Mm. I'm sure it is distressing when your food sees you coming."

His laughter rolled around the cave, the dissonance of mirth filling the cavern. "Fruit bat, darling. I don't eat meat."

"Why should I believe you?" Moana strained to hear where he was. Frantically searching her space both for a way out and to confirm there was no way for him to get in.

"A fair question." The bat conceded. "Perhaps we should start over. Everyone deserves a second chance, no?" Once again, he was at her opening. Crouching so his eyes were on level with hers, he slid his long fingered hand through the opening as far as he could reach. Moana shrank back. "My name is Pe'ape'a." He softly rumbled.

Moana stared at the hand. __Does he honestly think I'm going to shake his hand?__ Pe'ape'a waited patiently. "Uhm..." Moana deliberated. What harm could come from providing her name? She was tired and confused by the situation. She just wanted a moments rest, someplace safe where she didn't have strange creatures trying to lure her into traps. "Moana." She said, and slapped Pe'ape'a's hand in a high five. The slender fingers swiftly closed, momentarily catching her finger before she could pull away. Moana shrank further back, he was quicker than she had thought.

"Moana." Pe'ape'a whispered her name, tasting it, and seemed to find it to his liking. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Moana." He withdrew his hand, but stayed by the opening, four of his eyes staring in, blinking in turn. Moana shivered and stared at him. The silence stretched for a very long time. She was just about to blurt out a question when her stomach gave a mighty rumble, horribly loud in the silence.

Pe'ape'a chuckled. "I hear a rumbly in your tummy, dearest. Would you care to dine with me?" His voice was honey smooth, dripping with charm.

"I'm good. I, uh... Recently ate." She finished lamely.

"Tsk, tsk, dearie. Lying does not become you."

After a while it was obvious Moana was not going to respond, Pe'ape'a withdrew. "Suit yourself." He whispered. "You can't stay in there forever, little blossom. Sooner or later, you will have to leave. And I will be here. Watching. Waiting."

Moana remained silent, huddled as far back as she could get. __How am I ever going to get out of this?__ She wondered desperately.

 ***Note***

Thank you for reading. I appreciate the time you spend on my musings.

I do not mean any disrespect to the legends and tales of Maui. I enjoyed reading the story of Pe'ape'a and wanted to do a bit of a spin on the tale. I mean it as a nod or in a way homage to the original story.

Criticism, critiques and thoughts happily accepted.


	7. Chapter 7: Intent

"She did WHAT?"

The villagers cowered in fear. The demigods anger was terrifying. The village chief stood quaking in front of Maui, uncertain of what to do. Maui picked up a boulder and threw it as hard as he could in frustration. It soared well past the village and out of sight. With an exasperated yell, Maui shifted to the hawk and thundered out to sea. He flew swiftly towards the main island of Motunui, cursing himself for not coming back sooner. Of course she had left. The obstinate girl just never knew when to quit. If she was still alive he was going to have a very stern talk with her. If? No. Of course she was alive. Moana wouldn't die. She was the chosen one. The ocean loved her. She was favored by Te Fiti. She couldn't die. He refused to let her! __Hang on, princess. I'm coming for ya.__

He reached Motunui late that afternoon, thunder clouds rolling in the distance. He shifted into his human form and landed with a thud in the middle of the village.

"Tui." He barked at the nearest villager who was gawping at him in surprise. The people scattered. Maui stomped towards the main hut. When he was halfway up the hill, Tui burst from the hut and jogged towards Maui.

"Is she here?" Maui demanded.

"No. The other boats made it in last night. Moana was not with them. They said..." Tui's voice broke. "They said an eel..." Tui's voice trailed off.

"Where?" Maui growled.

"About 4 hours sail, that way." Tui pointed.

Maui swung his hook and shifted again, speeding out in the direction Tui had pointed.

Maui circled the spot where the fight had happened. He was certain this was it. The massive oil slick coated the surface of the ocean, refusing to dissipate. Thick ropy strands of mucus and blood snaked through the foul water. Here and there, bits of wreckage floated forlornly amidst the scum. After seeing all his hawk eyes could see, he dove into the water and became the great white shark. He breathed deep, tasting the water. The eels' foul slime coated him, it's blood cloying his senses. Maui concentrated on the blood. Yes. He was certain. Not a drop of it belonged to Moana. She was still alive, or at least the eel had not got her.

"Ocean." He called. "Where is she?"

The ocean didn't answer.

Frustrated, Maui jumped out of the water and transformed to the hawk. Flying high, he looked for a likely place that the ocean would have taken the girl.

Moana woke with a start. She had slept poorly, jumping at each tiny noise, afraid that she had gotten too close to the opening of her shelter. She shivered with cold, legs stiff and cramped in the tight confining space. Morning had come, tiny dust motes played softly in the weak light. Moana strained to for some sign of where Pe'ape'a was. All was silence. Quietly as she could, she crept forward inch by inch, eyes and ears straining for any indication of the giant bat. Heart pounding, she reached the opening and peered out.

"Good morning, princess." The smooth voice floated to her.

Moana felt a surge of anger and almost left the confines of her area just to scream at him. __Only HE can call me that!__ She thought indignantly. "Don't call me that." She snapped, irritably. Sulking, she drew back into her sanctuary.

"Ohhhh. Does your lover call you this?" The voice mocked sardonically. "Put him from your mind, my pet. Come break your fast with me."

Moana didn't deign to answer. Her stomach rumbled hungrily and she was very thirsty. Worse, she was starting to feel the need to relieve herself, and the idea of fouling her tiny space made her cringe.

"If you're a fruit bat, what on earth could you possibly want with me?"

"I'm so very glad you asked!" Pe'ape'a seemed genuinely happy with this question. Moana heard his wings beating the air, dust and dirt swept into her shelter and she drew back, hugging her knees to her chest. Pe'ape'a settled outside her area, got down on all fours and peered in at her, fur shining in the dim morning light.

"You see, sweetie. I have a problem." He set his shoulders against the entrance and gave an experimental push. Moana held her breath, watching for any sign of movement. The rock stayed put.

Pe'ape'a hopped to the top of her sanctuary and started scraping at the rocks. Moana followed his progress as best she could. "A few months ago, my family was, shall we say, eradicated."

"I'm so terribly sorry." Moana replied. Nervously watching a small trickle of sand sift down from her roof.

"Yes, it was quite devastating. Thank you for your concern." Pe'ape'a continued in a nonchalant voice sliding down the backside of the shelter. "The mess was unbelievable."

Moana swallowed hard "I bet." She heard some stones shift and bounce with loud cracks on the other side.

"Fortunately." Pe'ape'a continued conversationally, grunting with effort "I survived."

"Lucky you." Sweat stood out on Moana brow.

"Yes indeed." Pe'ape'a continued his prowling.

"So, you just need a sympathetic shoulder to cry on?" Moana backed again away from the opening as Pe'ape'a returned, staring in at her.

Pe'ape'a soft laugh sent shivers up her spine. "Not quite, love. I find myself in need of a mate. Someone to bear me children so my line can continue. You, my little dumpling, have delicious curves." His eyes gleamed wickedly at her.

Moana felt her insides go suddenly very cold. "Lucky me." She said in a small voice.

"Yes." He purred. "Lucky you."


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

Maui was tired. He had flown all through the turbulent night and now fought a strong headwind. The constant shape shifting was taking its toll. He had stopped a few times to beg the ocean to tell him something. Pleading in desperation, raging in frustration. Finally, he felt the water give a small jerk towards the north. Praying that he wasn't misinterpreting, Maui had sped off as fast as he could. Far in the distance he could finally see what looked like an island.

Moana was near tears. She almost wished Pe'ape'a wanted her for food instead of this perverse intent for the violation of her person. He had spent the past hour whispering seductive promises of hours of pleasure, multiple orgasms. Obscenely he had performed fellatio on himself, inviting her to join in. Sickened, Moana had curled into a ball, squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. Rocking back and fourth; she thought of home, of her people, of Maui. After awhile she realized she had not heard the muffled voice of the disgusting creature in quite some time. She removed her hands from her ears and listened. She heard his deep breathing, but it sounded far away. Wretchedly, Moana wondered for the hundredth time how she was going to escape.

Desperately, once again she crept towards the opening. After a few moments of searching, she found him. Upside down from a niche in the ceiling of the cave, wrapped in his wings, Pe'ape'a hung unmoving. Moana held still, watching. __Please let this be a break. Let him be sleeping.__ She watched him, hardly daring to breathe. After what seemed like forever with no movement, she hesitantly eased herself through the gap, silent as a mouse.

Carefully, step by slow step, she made her way towards the entrance of the cave. Heart pounding, trying hard not to gasp for breath, she kept an eye on the bat and paid attention to where she placed her feet. Suddenly a rock twisted out from under her, slipping with a sharp ****smack**** as it fell against another rock. Moana's heart leapt to her throat, her eyes flew to the brown mass of fur, body tense and ready to run at a moments notice.

Pe'ape'a's dark wings rustled around him, but he made no other move. Moana quietly let out a slow breath. Gathering her will, she continued towards the cave entrance, fighting the urge to break into a run.

Maui could see the jagged cliffs encircling the island. Winging in closer, he saw a small area where the cliff had collapsed, causing a small rocky beach. Potentially a good spot for the ocean to drop off an adrift passenger. He spiraled down and became his human form to scout the area, giving his arms some time to rest. The beach held no sign of being disturbed, but the cliffs had some recently loosened rocks at its base, perhaps she had climbed up? Wearily he shifted to a lizard and scaled the wall easily. Halfway up, he stopped. Skittering over to a dark patch, he saw what appeared to be dried blood. Nosing about, Maui flicked his tongue, searching. Yes. This was her. She had been here! Maui jumped off the cliff, shifted again to a giant hawk, and shot up the cliff. __Where did you go, curly? Maui's here to make you safe.__

Moana let out a quiet sigh. The trip to the entrance had been harrowing, and she had to fight every instinct to not break into a run as soon as she got outside. When she was a good distance from the cave, she had hastily scooped a few mouthfuls of water and then relieved herself. She stood now, wondering where would be the best place to go while she tried to get off this forsaken island. She still had no boat, and the ocean had been a little less than reliable of late. She chewed her lip, deliberating.

Strong slender fingers closed about her waist. Moana froze in abject terror as the silky voice whispered in her ear, "Got you, my little kitten."

Moana screamed.

Nightmare wings pounded the air around her. Moana squirmed and elbowed the barrel body behind her. __No!__ Moana all out panicked; fighting, kicking, elbowing, doing anything she could think of to get out of the tenacious grip. Laughing, Pe'ape'a rose into the air and made for the cave.

A shrill cry the split the air. A giant feathery ball pelted into Pe'ape'a, making him drop his trophy. Moana landed heavily and turned to see the great hawk wheel about, wicked sharp talons extended as he dove for the bat. Hissing, Pe'ape'a lunged at the hawk, fangs glinting in the light.

They collided with a sickening crunch. Feathers and fur spinning crazily in the eddies of their battle. The talons raked down the chest of the bat, ripping out large chunks of fur. The bat tore out handfuls of feathers, snapping at the neck and wings, fighting to get a good hold. They rolled in the air, an undulating mass of gold and brown. Suddenly they broke apart. Each breathing hard, landing heavily on the ground. Maui stood in front of Moana, wings spread protectively over her.

Pe'ape'a started laughing cruelly. "Maui?" He scoffed. "Maui is your lover, sweetness? You must be joking." His lip curled in a sneer. "This barbarian couldn't please a tapeworm."

Maui stiffened, trembling over her. Talons digging into the ground.

"Besides," Pe'ape'a continued mockingly "I doubt he'd fit, little one. Not in your tight little-."

With a scream, Maui launched into the air. Laughing, Pe'ape'a rose to meet him. Demonic eyes glowing red with hatred. Just before they collided, Pe'ape'a dropped. Spinning in the air, he grabbed great handfuls of Maui's tail feathers and ripped them out. Maui bellowed in pain and twisted to get at the bat. Abandoning flight, Pe'ape'a crawled up Maui's back, ripping and tearing and biting as he went. Feathers and blood rained down. Maui folded his wings and plummeted to the ground. At the last moment he flipped over, crashing them both onto the rocks. Pe'ape'a was up first, leaping clear of the raking talons, he beat his wings once before falling to the ground again. Moana saw a mighty tear rending its way through the coriaceous hide of his wing. Hissing in pain, Pe'ape'a ran towards Moana with an odd loping gate, murder in his eyes. "If I cannot have you, tiny angel, no one can." Moanas knees went weak, petrified with fear she lay on the ground, watching the avalanche of anger crashing towards her.

Heavy talons closed around her arms. With a jerk, Moana was flung up into the air. The world tilted crazily and with a frightening sense of vertigo, she felt herself dropping to the ground. The air was driven out of her as she landed heavily on the hawk's back, powerful wing beats carrying them away from the howls of frustration behind them.


	9. Chapter 9: Aftershocks

It was everything Maui could do to stay aloft. He hurt all over and was bone weary. His missing feathers made it extremely difficult to catch the air to float or steer properly. He felt the urge to let himself sink into a healing sleep. Although Moana was light, she was still extra weight and drag in the air currents. When Maui flattened out to take as much advantage as he could of the drafts, the wind buffeted her, threatening to knock her from his back. He needed to get someplace where he could sleep and heal and not have to worry about being attacked. Blearily, he looked about and thought he saw a smudge in the distance that might be an island. With a sigh, he altered his course and flew on.

Moana was numb. The wind tore at her, buffeting her left and right. Her ears were ringing from the constant roar of the wind. She had lost all feeling in her extremities and was starting to cramp horribly. Knowing that shifting around on his back would make his job harder, she strived to keep still. Her mind reeled with recent events. She had been so __helpless__. She had actually froze in fear, unable to fight back. She had never felt so weak in her entire life. She had been afraid when she stood against Te Ka, had even known that her actions might cause her death. But Pe'ape'a had terrified her to the point of not being able to even move or help herself in any way! She was powerless to help Maui during the ferocious battle and she had nearly seen him get killed. She had always thought of the great demigod as indestructible, but thinking back on their adventures, she found that there were tons of signs proving the opposite was true. When Maui had left her after their first battle against Te Ka, he had said he wasn't willing to die fighting her battle. Tamatoa had even tried to eat him and sang of his demise. The idea of Maui being able to die was shocking. __This big lug with his devil-may-care attitude is going to get himself killed!__ The idea of a world without Maui was incomprehensible. Never hearing his laughter? Never being caught up in his big arms again? Never able to breathe him in or feel his curls tickle her face. Maui was the type to glibly waltz into a situation with no thought for the future, and she would be powerless to stop him or even to help. __Powerless, stupid, insignificant, weak little girl that you are.__

It wasn't an island, really. More a really big mountain jutting from the ocean floor. A huge waterfall cascaded down to a pool in a small meadow. A small stream meandered its way to the ocean from the pool. Maui sighed gratefully as he settled himself on the grass. Moana tumbled from his brawny shoulders, stumbled a few steps, then hunched on the ground holding her ears. They rang something fierce!

Maui shifted back to his human form, dropped his heavy hook and slowly stretched his aching body. He looked around, searching for any possibility of threat and for the best place to settle down for a good sleep. The meadow was quiet and peaceful. It would do nicely for their immediate needs. He looked at Moana and was surprised to see her curled in a ball, rocking back and fourth, hands over her ears. __Stupid dolt.__ Maui thought. __Didn't think about making her comfortable, did ya?__ Although not entirely true, Maui did feel bad for causing her discomfort. He had been completely absorbed in getting them out and away from that sadistic bat. But thinking back on it, there really wasn't any way that he could have made her more comfortable during their flight.

"You ok there, short stuff?" Maui said, trying to keep the mood light. He just wanted to pass out and forget this day had ever happened.

Moana slowly uncurled and stood with her back to him. She didn't answer.

"Moana?" Maui asked, truly concerned now, he walked towards her. When he was right up behind her, he reached out and gently touched the back of her arm. "C'mon princess, talk to me."

She turned lightning fast and slugged him as hard as she could across the jaw. It didn't hurt, but Maui was so taken aback he took a step backwards. Hand going to his jaw, he looked at her in shock.

Tears stood in her eyes. She stood in a wide stance, fists balled and held away from her body, ready to fight. Maui thought for a moment that she believed him to be some sort of enemy and was horrified to find her eyes saw him, __knew__ him, and accused him. Maui stood, confused as to what he had done wrong.

Lip quivering, Moana glared at Maui. She rubbed her hand, knuckles red and swelling.

Maui reached for her. "Moana, I-"

"Don't!" She yelled, cutting him off. "Don't you dare!"

Maui's mouth clapped shut with an audible click. Hand jerked back, he looked at her, pleading. Moana was crying openly now. Huge sobs wracked her tiny frame. "You don't get it. I-" she gulped, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I almost got you killed."

Maui cocked an eyebrow. This had to be a first. A mortal was worried about his mortality. Yeah he was banged up, but he'd taken rougher scrapes than this one. He was actually able to walk away from this time. Fly away. Whatever. And save the damsel! Not bad for a nights work. Maui also knew that there were much worse things than death. Upon reflection, he began to wonder if Moana just figured out that truth for herself. It was a frightening truth to be learned. "Moana," he started again.

"No!" She screamed. Turning her back to him, she stomped in frustration. "Between your cavalier attitude and the antics of that fellating bat, I'm at my wits end!"

 _ _Inflating bat? What was she talking about?__

"It's like you don't even notice when another cares about you!"

 __Is she saying she cares about me?__ Maui's head was throbbing. He just wanted to lay down and sleep, but a part of him was kicking up his heels. _Me! Cares about me!_

"I'm already a failure to my people, shucking off my duties as chief onto my little brother. And then leading them to death with poor choices as a way-finder."

 _ _Wait. Did she say fellating?__

"And if it wasn't for you I would never be in this mess to begin with! Had you never stolen the heart of te fiti, I could be happily oblivious and SAFE on my island. And I never would have met YOU."

The words cut deep. Maui felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and the breath knocked out of him. If he was weary before, he must be bone dead now. He sunk down to his knees. Sat back on his shins, stared forlornly at the ground. "You're right." He said, flatly.

Moana whipped around, thinking he was mocking her. What she saw broke her heart. The great demigod sat with rounded shoulders. She just now saw the bruises and cuts he had sustained during his battle, __the battle to save YOU, you ungrateful wench.__ She walked quietly up to him. Maui refused to meet her eyes. "I'll take you back to your island. I will leave and you will never hear from me again, if that is what you wish." Maui slumped farther down as he spoke. His eyes shadowed and bloodshot. His hair hung in stringy, dirty clumps. A single tear slid from the corner of his eye, traced its way down his cheek and along his jaw.

"Maui." He flinched, and looked at her feet.

"Maui." Moana put her hand gently under his jaw, urging his head up to look at her. He lifted his face reluctantly, not wanting to see the hatred that must be there. After a brief but gentle battle, he looked at her. Her eyes were still wet with tears, but there was no hatred. Instead they shone with concern and care. "Maui." She said again, softly, running her fingers through his hair. "Shapeshifter. Demigod of the wind and sea. Hero to __all."__ A smile ghosted across her lips. "I am Moana of Motunui. You have boarded my boat and helped me take back the heart of te fiti." She pressed her forehead to his, slid her hands around his neck. "I do not, and will never want you to leave me. Ever."

 **Note:**

Thank you for your time in reading my ramblings. A bit of a mental struggle this chapter. Thoughts, critiques and comments gratefully accepted.


	10. Chapter 10: Recuperation

Maui fought back tears. _What's gotten into you, stupid sap. You're exhausted and overreacting._ Still, Maui clung to her. His forehead warm where she pressed against him. His body tingling where her hands lingered around his neck. His thumbs gently rubbing back and fourth where his hands rested on her hips. Reluctantly, Maui leaned back. He looked into her eyes, tears dried now, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He ran his hands through her hair, thumb tracing her jaw and down her neck. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he stood. "We should bed down."

Moana shot him a shocked look. "What?"

The words sunk in, and Maui smacked his forehead. "No! I mean. Sleep. You're tired. I'm tired. Sleep. Should... uh... happen. Um..." Maui turned, cursing himself for an inarticulate fool, snatched his hook and strode towards the pool.

Moana laughed to herself. She gave him a moments head start before following him. Maui splashed water over his head and down his back. Shook his head vigorously, spraying water everywhere. Giggling, Moana knelt and scooped up a double handful to drink. Maui watched her a moment, and then walked a little ways from the pool. Sitting down with a great sigh he took a last look around the clearing. All was still peaceful and quiet. Laying back, he looked at the sky. It was a moonless night and the stars twinkled brightly. _I wonder if she'd like some stardust. I've lassoed the sun and spoke with the moon. Never tried to get stardust before._ Slowly his thoughts spun out into dreams.

Moana was freezing. It had been a few hours since the giant of a man had settled and his breathing became deep and regular. Moana had curled up a short ways from him on the soft grass, gratefully looking forward to sleep. But sleep hadn't come. As her body wound down so had her heat and now she lay curled in a ball, shivering and trying to warm up. Exasperated she sat up and looked around. She could go to the forest and try to get something to weave a mat or blanket of sorts, but she was tired and it was so dark. She looked at Maui, flat on his back, unaffected by the chilly air.

Tentatively she scooted closer to him. "Maui?" She said softly, touching his arm gently. The demigod didn't move. Gingerly, she moved closer, running her hand up his forearm. Getting no response, she slowly eased between his arm and body, pressing her back firmly against his ribs, she lay on her side using his bicep as a pillow. "Ahhhhh." She sighed as his heat radiated into her. Her eyes flicked open only to see mini-Maui a few inches from her face. He lifted his eyebrows a few times conspiratorially. "Shut up." Moana said with a smile. "He's warm." Firmly closing her eyes, Moana slipped off to sleep.

Moana woke slowly, resisting the pull of consciousness. She was so cozy. With a smile she snuggled deeper into the warmth and felt movement at her back. Eyes snapping open she abruptly remembered where she was. She still lay on her side, head pillowed on Maui's arm, but at some point in the night he had rolled onto his side and was now spooning her. His arm coming over her, hand tucked snugly around her belly.

Carefully as she could, she untangled herself from his embrace. She took a moment to look him over. Now, in the daylight, she could see how extensive the damage was. Huge bruises covered his entire body, although they looked like they were a few days old. Two of his nails were cracked and it looked like he had a horrendous black eye. His back was a latticework of deep gashes. Moana checked his wounds, looking for signs of infection. The wounds seemed abnormally clean and even showed signs of healing.

Certain that the best course of action would be to let him sleep, Moana gathered her breakfast from the fruit trees and wandered around, enjoying the warm day. It was a beautiful meadow. The waterfall's spray danced rainbows over the pool. Unable to withstand the temptation, Moana confirmed that Maui was still sleeping, stripped off her dirty clothes and dove into the inviting water.

Moana felt instantly refreshed. She swam in the pool, diving deep and chasing fish. She played with the currents caused by the waterfall. Thoroughly cleaned and refreshed, she swam to the shore and pulled her clothes into the water. Scrubbing and swishing them clean, she exited the pool and spread her clothes to dry. Standing, she leaned to the side to wring the water from her hair when her eyes fell on Maui. He was leaning up on his arm, huge grin plastered across his face, watching her. With a shriek, Moana lunged for her clothes, hastily covering herself, face bright red. "What are you doing!?" She demanded.

"Oh, just admiring the view." Maui got up and sauntered to the water. "Beautiful meadow, isn't it?" Maui said, nonchalantly. Snickering, he dove into the water.

They spent the day resting. While leisurely exploring the island, they found a small sand bar with a dilapidated canoe washed up on it. It needed some work, but it was still usable. Moana busied herself with reinforcing and repairing the sail that evening. Maui had finished stripping the bark from some trees to replace the cracked slats. He was nearly healed now, only a few traces of the deeper gashes remained. Most of his bruises were gone or had faded to a light yellow. He took a deep breath, happy and feeling good, he languidly watched Moana work.

"I'm noticing a trend." Moana said, barely suppressing a grin as she stood and started folding the sail.

"Finally catching on to how awesome I am?" Maui quipped, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"I'm noticing how I seem to be the one rescuing you more often than not!" Moana giggled, laying the sail next to his hook. Turning, she faced him.

"Pfff. What? That's ridiculous." Maui tossed his hair.

"Hardly." Moana imitated his lofty toss of her head. Jokingly she threw her makeshift needle at him. Maui shied away from it, pretending to cower in fear, then burst into a deep belly-laugh.

"See! You're afraid of me."

"Excuse me?" Maui rumbled at her, standing, cocking an eyebrow and looking at her incredulously.

"You heard me!"

"Me." Maui took a step towards her.

"Yup." Moana giggled again, unable to stop the grin spreading across her face.

"Afraid of you?" He took another step.

"Uh-huh" She stood her ground looking him in the eye.

"I could take you any day." He was right up on her now, looking down at her beautiful, defiant self. He couldn't help but smile.

"Prove it!" She challenged, quirking her eyebrow suggestively at him.

Maui paused, brow furrowed. "What?"

She looked at him, confident and determined. "Take. Me." She enunciated clearly, forcefully.

Maui hulked over her. His impressive bulk completely blotted out the sky. He stared down at her, deep into her liquid brown eyes. "Want to rethink that?" He softly growled deep in his chest.

She met his gaze straight on. Without blinking, she said firmly "I don't need to."

He caught her face in his hands. Tenderly, agonizingly slowly, he kissed her. Moana sighed into the kiss, placed her hands on his arms. He opened his mouth, tongue lightly probing. Moana quickly reacted, teasing his tongue with hers, running her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hair. Gently he lowered her to the freshly folded sail, cradling her close. His lips slowly trailed whisper kisses down her neck igniting a fire along the way. Heart hammering, she squirmed under him shivering in delight. She pressed her hand down trying not to be swept away in the tides of emotion. Her hand came down on the hook, dousing her in the cold water of reality. Doubt welled within her. He was a demigod! Did she think she was special to him? That wasn't fair, she knew she was. She could see that much in his eyes and actions towards her. But she was no more than a blip in his timeline.

Frustrated, she shoved the hook away from them. Maui was lifting away from her to see what had her caught attention. She grabbed his face and pulled him down on top of her; kissing him fiercely, pouring all the emotion, ardor and passion into the kiss, demanding he feel the depth of her feelings for him. She might be only a blip, but by gods she was going to be the brightest blip there!

Maui was taken aback by the fierceness of her kiss. He had felt her squirm under his attentions, and reach for the hook. That had caused him a moment of sadness. In his millennia of life, he had had women, mortal and immortal alike. They reached for his power, strength; the demigod part of him. These relationships had never lasted and left him only partially satiated, often feeling more alone than before. But then she had thrust the hook away from them, almost in what seemed like anger. His heart surged when she had reached for him then. Him. The human him. The part that everyone ignored. The part that called for love and had so much love to give. Overwhelmed, Maui held this wondrous creature to him, never wanting to let go.

 **Note**

And here I run into my first major hesitation. Do I graduate this to explicit and write the sex scene? Or do I just start the next chapter with "Amazing sex happened, moving on."

Thank you all for reading. Thoughts, critiques and anything you want to say is greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11: To See the Stars

**WARNING ~ warning ~ WARNING ~ warning**

 **Pretty graphic explicit scene. If this isn't your cup of tea, skip this chapter with the summary of "Amazing Sex Happened. Moving on."**

Maui arched over her, goosebumps erupting under his hands as he slid them up her sides. He softly kissed the corner of her mouth.

Moana crushed into the kiss almost savagely. Wrapping her legs around Maui's thick torso, she snapped her hips into him forcefully. Maui had to exert every ounce of control he had to not plow into her. His body pounding with the need to answer her demands. "Moana," he gasped, breaking the kiss and leaning away from her. Her hands flew down to his loincloth, jerking at the knots. "Moana, stop!" He caught her shoulders and pushed her down. Using his body, he laid down atop of her, holding himself up, but keeping enough weight on her to pin her down. "You need to slow down." He felt her grind her teeth together. Her fingers clawed at his back, through a clenched jaw she growled "No."

Taking a deep breath, Maui fought to keep control. He held her gently, but firmly. Nuzzling her neck he spoke softly "Moana, I'm not saying no. I'm not saying stop completely." He lifted up enough to look into her eyes. "I'm just saying that Maui isn't a one minute wonder." He flashed a cheeky grin. "You need to pace yourself. I could really hurt you, and I do not want to do that. Especially during..." he cocked his eyebrow and smiled with a lopsided grin. "...this." He dropped his head and gently nuzzled the soft skin under her jaw. "Relax." He breathed. "Let me lead." Her legs loosened their death grip around his torso, he felt her fingers stop digging into his back. She took a few deep, steadying breaths and nodded against his shoulder.

Maui gave an internal sigh of relief. Smoothly he wrapped his arm around her waist and shoulders. Sitting up and back on his heels, he pulled her up onto his lap, silencing further discussion as he claimed her mouth for his own. His hands slid to her hips, then slowly up her back. Her hands plunged into his hair, meeting his kiss with enthusiasm. Maui pulled at the fabric of her top, loosening its bindings and unraveling it from her chest. It slid to the ground with a whisper. He kissed her cheek, nibbled along her jaw and fastened his lips on her neck.

Moana arched against him, hands around his neck and shoulders, gasping slightly. Maui moved his hands down her spine, gently slipped his finger beneath the edge of her skirt and gave a playful tug. Her breath hitched in her throat, fingers curling and digging slightly into his neck. Maui slid his finger around her waist and deftly twisted loose the knot that held the skirt closed. He lowered her to the ground, holding the edges of her skirt so it would stay in place, he pressed her to the ground as he moved his lips from her throat to her collarbone. Running his hand down her leg quickly, he gripped her ankle and gently massaged his way slowly up her calf, over her knee, tantalizingly up her thigh. When he was close to where her thigh met her torso, he traced his fingers around to her hip and firmly ran his thumb from her thigh to her belly, following the soft skin and the outskirts of her tight curls. Gasping at the near contact, Moana twitched and sucked in a shaky breath.

Maui kissed and licked his way under her collarbone and sucked lightly just below the hollow of her throat. With a flick of his hand he exposed one leg completely, leaving the majority of her skirt still covering her body. Moana was breathing hard now as Maui worked his way inch by excruciatingly slow inch down her sternum, hands flowing down her body, brushing the sides of her breasts just enough to let her know he was there without actually touching. She shivered and gripped the sail beneath them in tight fists.

She let out a stifled whimper as he planted a firm kiss directly between her breasts while at the same time rubbing his thumbs over her perky nipples. He slid his hands down her waist and continued his slow wet trek down her belly. She squirmed as he licked her belly button and then lightly scraped his teeth across the soft skin just beneath. Panting and squirming, she dug her nails into the sail as he teased kisses and darting licks along her skirt line around her waist. Gripping her hips firmly, Maui placed his mouth in the hollow of her hip bone and sucked hard. Moana nearly screamed at the frustration of having him so close and unable to move where she desperately wanted to be. He firmly licked the crease of her thigh, again skirting along her curls, then blew softly across the wet skin. Moana started trembling violently with the delicious sensations coursing through her.

Maui wedged his head between her legs and lightly nipped the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, causing her to jump slightly. Moving both hands to her leg he continued to lick, kiss and nip his way down. Planting a firm kiss on the inside of her knee, he sat up, bringing her leg with him. Massaging and kissing he worked his way down her calf, to her ankle. Sucking lightly at the tender spot behind the bone, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, fists gripping the sail tightly. Shaking all over, she was valiantly holding herself in check, letting him lead as he had asked. Still partially covered by her skirt, Maui released her ankle and set her foot down so her legs were spread to him. His eyes lovingly caressed every detail of her body.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Moana opened her eyes, lifted up and propped herself on her elbows to looked at him. Their eyes met and they hungrily stared at each other a moment. With a mischievous smile, Maui twitched the hem of her skirt, fully exposing her to him. She gasped and jumped at the sudden movement. Catching her legs, keeping eye contact, Maui deliberately lowered his head to her thighs, delighting at the near-frantic look as she realized his intent. Maui smiled broadly. "Mine." __He said possessively, and dropped his mouth to her.

She let out a sharp gasp and a deep moan. Her elbows gave out and she fell quickly onto her back again. Her fingers dug deep into the sail as Maui slid his arms under her thighs, gripping her hips and lifting her to him as he hungrily lapped at her. Panting, she arched in pleasure as he flicked his tongue along her various folds. She closed her eyes in ecstasy as he thrust his tongue as deep as he could, then licked upward in tantalizing swipes of his tongue. She cried out as he gently sucks at her clit.

Thighs were shaking in earnest now as delicious shivers slid up and down her body eliciting small whimpering moans. Her eyes flew open as Maui's warm mouth encased her breast, tongue lightly flicking across her nipple. Her hands slid through his hair and gripped his head and neck as his hand gently touched her thigh, slid up and gently ran his finger through her curls along her slit. Maui shifted his weight slightly still suckling at her breast, he placed his palm against her lower belly and gently slid a finger inside of her. Moana sucked in huge shuddering breaths as he softly explored every inch he could reach. Twice he skated across a spot inside her that caused her whole body to twitch spasmodically.

Maui pulled himself up onto his elbow, he arched over her, kissing her deeply, then plunged two fingers into her, expertly finding the sensitive spot. Moana screamed into the kiss, hips jerked against his hand as he unrelentingly massaged the area, thumb rubbing small circles along her clit. Moana scratched at his back as ecstasy overtook her.

Clinging to his broad shoulders, she trembled as he removed his hand and started untying the knots to his loincloth. She frantically grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He glanced at her in confusion. "Did I-" He started, panic crossing his features. Moana cut him off with a swift kiss, hand to his chest she shoved him over onto his back. Confusion changed to incredulity as she sat up and, with a playful smile, slid her hands down his chest, lightly pinching his nipples. "You lead, I follow. That was the deal, right?" she said lustily. "It's... uh... not required." Maui said haltingly as she licked along his heavy jaw.

She bit his neck and his hands wrapped around her quickly, making to roll her onto her back again, eyes wild with lust. Moana caught his wrist again and pushed him back. "Not fair, I held still for you." Maui made a deep noise in his chest, but obediently he lay back. Eyes glued to her face, staring at her hungrily. Teasingly, Moana imitated his path, lightly scratching, licking and nipping her way down.

His breath became very ragged as she hovered at his belly, struggling with the knots of his loincloth. "I am going to rip that thing off if you don't hurry it up, princess." He growled huskily. "What kind of example would you be setting?" Moana retorted, giggling as she finally loosened the bindings. Setting her lips to the hollow of his hip as he had done her, she couldn't help but run her hand along his sizable and very erect cock. Maui gave a surprised moan and balled his fist as his body shivered. "Not... Fair..." He said between gasps. Moana smiled and glanced up at him. His head was back, eyes closed, teeth set, obviously fighting to keep up his end of the bargain and hold still. She slid her hand under the loincloth and gripped his thick shaft. Maui made another thick noise in the back of his throat.

Abandoning her trek, Moana slowly unwound his loincloth, exposing him to the evening air. _Dear gods, he's not going to fit._ She frantically thought. "Trust me, I will." Maui said throatily, as if reading her thoughts. She looked up at him. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her, eyes filled with tenderness with a tinge of lust. "And you will enjoy it. Many times if I have anything to say about it, which I do."

Shivering from the certainty in his voice, she cupped his heavy sack an ran her thumb across the sensitive skin. Maui swallowed hard and another tremor wracked his body. Purposely, Moana lowered her head to him. Licking along his entire shaft, she played with the velvety smoothness, the rough ridge of his head. He was panting roughly now, watching her every move. She blew lightly across the wet path, enraptured by the waves of goosebumps that flashed across his legs and stomach.

She flicked her tongue along the ridge of his head again, thrilled with the small jerks and twitches his hips did with each flick. She drug her tongue over his tip with a slow swirl, then took as much as she could into her mouth. Maui let out a strangled cry, twisted under her. Snatching her up, he nearly threw her to the ground. He pounced atop of her, savagely kissing her. His hand flew between her legs, pumping one, two then three fingers into her. Moana returned the savage kiss, spreading her legs and grabbing his wrist, encouraging his movements.

Hand slick with her fluid, Maui gripped his thick shaft and slid down it, coating himself thoroughly. Roughly he pushed her legs open wider and set himself between them. Hips dropped, he lined himself up with her, his head brushing her curls. She wrapped her legs around him, waiting for him to push inside of her. Breaking the kiss, he dropped his head to the ground next to hers, holding himself up on his arms, he panted, regaining control.

Composure regained, he lifted his head and kissed her again. Tenderly. He placed his hand on her hip, holding her steady. Slowly, gently, he pressed his hips to hers.

The pressure was exquisite. Lurching slightly as he first penetrated her, Moana was quickly overcome with the divine feel of his slow entry. Eyes closed she moaned a long sigh, wrapping her arms around his brawny shoulders, arching in ecstasy against him. Rocky slowly, but with increasing tempo, Maui began a purposeful rhythm, driving himself deeper inside of her with each thrust. Moana broke the kiss and lay gasping as wave after wave of bliss broke over her, lifting her hips to match his movements.

Sweat slicking his body, Maui rolled onto his back, gripping her hips to help her with balance. Moana gasped as she settled on him, taking him deep inside of her. "Easy." Maui grated, eyes dilated and eagerly watching her face for signs of discomfort. "Go slow. No need to rush." Hesitantly, she shifted, getting a feel for their rhythm. "That's it." Maui breathed, eyes closing as his body convulsed with pleasure. He moved his thumb to gently rub her clit as she moved on top of him.

Moana was whimpering with each rock of her hips. Arching back she lifted her face to the sky. "Maui!" She cried as he gripped her thighs, rolling his hips with hers.

He sat up suddenly, sitting crosslegged, her in his lap. She wrapped her legs and arms around him. He kissed her neck and breasts as she leaned back to give him access. Breath rasping in his throat he gripped her around the waist and rolled his hips into her with quick thrusts. Moana screamed, clawing at his back, body trembling violently as she took his insistent thrusts.

Breath ragged, Maui rolled again on top of her. Continuing his almost frantic pace, he felt her legs tighten around him. One hand on the back of his neck, the other pinched his nipple firmly. With a cry, Maui saw stars.


	12. Chapter 12: Outbursts and Findings

Maui laid on top of her a moment more. Breathing hard, sweat glistening on his muscular body. A muscle was twitching wildly in his bicep. Careful not to crush her, he rolled with a _whump_ to his back. Still shaking and for the first time in his entire life completely satiated, Maui stared at the night sky. He watched the stars, huge smile stretching across his face. _I'm happy!_ He thought to himself. The thought filled him with a bubbly feeling.

Lifting himself up to his side again, he propped his head on his fist, leaning on his elbow and looked at Moana. She lay on her back, one leg propped up. He could see her thighs still trembling. His eyes trailed over her lithe body, appreciating the curves and muscles. He sought her eyes; her loving, caring eyes that saw HIM, wanted HIM. Their eyes met, and he was not disappointed. Warmth and affection shone out and he basked in their glory.

"I love you." She said.

Maui was suffused in warmth. It swept over him like a soothing wave, taking all worries away. He radiated happiness. __Me! Loves me! She loves ME!__ He exulted in this new triumph, smiling even broader.

Laughing lightly, he reached for her. His eyes trailed to the bruise under her collarbone, nearly healed now, but still visible. "I..." He hesitated. He loved her. He really loved her. With every fiber of his being straight to his very core, he was truly and completely in love with this woman.

And she was mortal.

"I love you." He said, but as a statement, not a reply. The joy draining out of him, the ensuing darkness was crushing. He slowly sat up, staring at her in utter despair. She would fade, as all mortals did. He would be alone, again. Never to feel this joy again. Tears welled into his eyes.

"Maui?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. The explosion of joy at hearing that he loved her quickly ebbed. "Maui? What's wrong?"

"I love you." Was all he said. He jumped to his feet, snatched his hook, with a flash of light he transformed into the great hawk and took off in a thunder of wings.

Moana spent the rest of the night waiting for him to return, worry eating at her insides. By daylight there was no sign on him. She busied herself by making the repairs on the boat and taking a few quick trips around the island to confirm it was seaworthy. By late afternoon she was sick with worry. His last words a bittersweet lump in her stomach. Trying to drive the thought of him out of her mind, she gathered food for a long trip, firmly ignoring the tiny voice that whispered doubts inside her head insisting she would be making it alone, that she would never hear from the great demigod again. That evening she had studiously washed their clothes and calculated the stars to find where exactly in the ocean she was. Carefully folding his loincloth and trying hard not to cry, Moana tried to sleep.

She tossed and turned, sleeping in short fits. Dawn found her red-eyed and listless. She went to the ocean and sat down in the shallows, letting the surf break over her, looking for a friend. The ocean gave her no comfort. At high tide Moana was tired of feeling sorry for herself. When the demigod wanted her again _He WILL want me again!_ he could find her. He always had. No reason that would stop now. She packed up her canoe and looked back at the pool. Her eyes drank in the final site of the meadow. She never wanted to forget the place where she had convinced a demigod to love her.

With a sigh, she shoved off into the ocean. Getting her bearings, she pointed back to Motunui, and promptly fell into the ocean as her canoe jerked out from under her. "Wha-?" sputtering, she hauled herself back up onto the canoe. "What was that for!" She demanded of the ocean. The waves remained devoid of embodiment. "I have to go back. I cannot stay on this island waiting like a love-sick girl, shirking the duties to my people!" She explained in exasperation. Still without personification, she pointed the canoe home again, and once again it was turned away. This time a clear wave poked it's crest up, tilting in such a fashion as to signify a question. "I don't know where he is. I can't very well follow him if I don't know where he went!" The wave swirled in a complicated pattern and then dove to the side, the direction her canoe was facing. Moana thought to herself, thinking of the map in her head of the places she knew in that direction. "Te Fiti?" She guessed. The wave popped up again and nodded once. Without hesitation, Moana set her new course.

Maui didn't know or care what direction he was going. Away. He just wanted away from this terrible, crushing loneliness inside him. It wasn't fair! Mortals had their counterparts. Gods too. Even monsters had their mates. Most of them flitted around each other without understanding the true treasure that they had. He had that treasure now, and was denied the ability to enjoy it for more than a mortals' lifetime; a drop of water in the sea compared to the eons that he would live. Screaming in rage and frustration, Maui flew blindly on.

The fresh air was perfumed with the smell of a thousand flowers blooming. The giant goddess asleep on her bed of greenery, Te Fiti was as beautiful as Moana remembered. Moana had no idea of what she was doing, but she trusted that she would find out. She secured her canoe and turned towards the mountain. How exactly do you wake a sleeping goddess? A tiny voice in her head suggested that this didn't seem like a good idea. __Hey Te Fiti, remember me? I'm just some stupid mortal who's lost her boyfriend demigod. Any chance you could give me some help?__ Moana decided that the heart would be the best place to address the goddess, she'd think of what to say along the way. With a determined step, she plunged into the thick vegetation.

She'd not been walking more than a few minutes when she heard him call from his hawk form. Shimmying up a coconut tree, she scanned the skies, trying to locate him. He was winging in close to where she had tied the boat.

An anguished scream tore from Maui's throat, he transformed back to his human form and raged at Te Fiti. "WHY!" Tears streamed from his eyes, the cords stood out from his neck, his body trembled and shook with the force of his emotions. Voice cracking, barely holding steady. "WHY!? You curse me, but call it a blessing!"

Te Fiti's eyes opened and she slowly sat up, contemplating Maui's outburst.

He threw his hook at her. It sailed through the air and slammed into the mountain, embedding itself nearly all the way to the handle. "Take it!" He roared. "Take it back! Make me mortal! I don't want this curse you gave me!"

Te Fiti looked at him, nonplussed. __What is done cannot be undone. I cannot do as you ask.__

"Give her to me. Somehow. Please." He sank to his knees, hands up in supplication. "I'll do anything. Anything. Please. Don't take her from me. Don't make me live alone anymore. Please. Please." He was begging now. His chest heaving with each ragged breath, great tears cascading down his face and spattering his chest, darkening his tattoos.

 _ _It is not for you to give this to others, to determine who is worthy and who is not. She has not earned the gift.__ Te Fiti lay back down, closing her eyes, a clear dismissal. Maui stared dejectedly at the ground.

"Maui?" a timid voice called to him. Moana had made her way toward the demigod, her heart going out to him as she overheard the conversation. She wrapped her arms around his big head and held him. He clung to her as sobs shook his body. "I can't." He said hoarsely. "I can't do this alone. I can't be without you. I'm not enough without you."

Uncertain of what to say; Moana stayed silent, holding him desperately. After awhile, his sobs subsided. He remained on his knees, holding onto her like she would disappear once he let her go.

"Maui?" Moana started hesitantly. "Are you... are you forbidden to... to take a mortal?"

Maui gave a bitter laugh. He sat down, crosslegged. Putting his back firmly away from Te Fiti he pulled Moana into his lap, cradling her to his chest. Moana snuggled his chest, then pulled away, sat in front of him and took his hands, searching his face in concern.

Maui sighed. "No. I'm not forbidden to take a mortal. I'm actually not forbidden to do anything, past what each individual god dictates as their business." He glared off over the sea, thumbs gently rubbing the backs of her hands. "The problem is this, Moana." He looked down. "You are not a demigod. You-"

"Yet." Moana interrupted.

Maui stopped. Stunned. Stared at her.

Moana looked at him expectantly. When he didn't continue she nervously looked at Te Fiti, then back at Maui. "She... she said I hadn't earned the gift. That means that it's something that I can get. Right? That... that I could be with you... If you wanted me..." She trailed off.

Maui's jaw fell open. He was completely taken by surprise. "Do you... do you want to be-" _with me_ he almost continued "-a demigod?" he stammered.

"I have no idea what that entails. I don't know, Maui. What I do know is that I don't want to leave your side. I want you to be happy. I want you." She chewed her lower lip.

Maui sat in stunned silence. Enraptured by this amazing, creative and intelligent woman, he fully understood the phrase 'better half'.

"How did you become a demigod?" she asked.

"The gods chose me, for whatever reason." He replied, still floored by the turn of conversation. "I was a baby, lost in the ocean. They scooped me up, made me a demigod, eventually gave me the hook."

"Speaking of which, you should probably go get that." She eyed him admiringly. "I have your clothes, too."

She got to her feet and jogged to the canoe. When she returned Maui was standing, staring out at sea in contemplation.

"So, how does one become a demigod?" she asked.

"I don't know." Maui admitted. "But I know who to ask."

"Who?"

"Kuolokele. From the land of Keahumoa."

 **Notes**

Thank you for reading. I mean no offense to the Polynesian culture with this story.

Thoughts, critiques and critisism appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13: The Honeykeeper

Moana dumped the last of the food in the bin on the boat. Maui had just got back from retrieving his hook and was nearly bouncing with energy.

"'Bout ready there, curly?" He asked distractedly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's leaving their belongings and clothes all over the place." Moana quipped goodnaturedly.

With a sheepish grin, Maui shoved the boat into the water and hopped aboard. "This your way of telling me you'd rather me keep my clothes on?"

Moana rolled her eyes and shoved against his massive chest. Raising his eyebrow and grinning broadly, Maui stepped back and to the side. Moana, not expecting him to move at all, lost her balance and fell into the water with yelp. Maui laughed as the ocean, once again, lifted Moana up out of the water. Halfway to the boat the ocean wave suddenly deflated, dropping Moana hard on the canoe. The air left her in a loud "Whoof" as her chest hit the slats and she slipped into the water.

"Moana!" Maui yelled and dove in after her. Grabbing her by the arm, he swam back up and hauled them both onto the boat. Coughing, Moana laid a hand on the angry weal across her chest. "You ok?" Maui asked, concern etched in his features.

Moana nodded and took deep steadying breaths."I think the ocean is sick."

"The ocean can't get sick." Maui said, brow furrowed. "It's... the ocean. There's nothing to get sick, it's just... the ocean."

Moana looked at him speculatively. "And demigods can't die, and mortals can't become immortal. Maui, there's been something wrong for awhile. The ocean hasn't been talking to me like it usually does. The ocean doesn't always do what I ask, but every time I've ever really needed it, it's been there. Lately though, there've been some near misses. I really think there is something wrong."

Maui's brow furrowed further. He sat down next to her, staring into the waters. "What do you think it is?" He asked.

Moana shook her head. "I don't know. But Maui, I want to help. The ocean has helped me so many times. I can't just walk away from this."

Maui nodded his head. "Ok, curly. But first we get you immortal." A frown crossed her features and she looked about to start arguing. "Saving the ocean is going to be a big job." he hurried. "Can you hold your breath for hours while searching the ocean floor?"

She quirked an eyebrow and said sweetly "Can you?"

Maui gave her a flat look. "Point is; it's going to be a major undertaking. We don't even know where to begin. We have a place to start with your mortality. We'll think on the way. Come up with a plan."

"I thought plans cramped your style." She said with a grin.

"You're incorrigible."

Moana laughed.

Keahumoa was a vast land of rolling hills. Sweet potato plants grew in clumps and trees dotted the landscape. Maui secured the boat while Moana tied up the sail.

"I'm going to go scout around. See if I can find Kuolokele." Maui said to Moana, looking around the landscape. "Listen, the people here are-" He hesitated "-weird."

Moana looked at him curiously.

"Just," Maui sighed "don't talk to anybody. Don't even let yourself be seen."

Moana smirked "Afraid someone's going to take your place as the object of my affection?"

Maui grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "I'm serious Moana." He looked at her, begging her to listen. "Please. Do this."

"Alright, Maui." She said soberly. Placing a hand on his forearm and squeezing lightly.

Looking at her a moment more, Maui nodded, stepped back and turned into a hawk. Moana watched him fly away. When he was just a speck, she looked around. Thinking that some sweet potatoes would fill out their stores nicely, she trotted over to a sizable patch to collect some. She bent to start her work when she heard a shuffling accompanied with some mutterings. Throwing herself to the ground, hiding among the thick stalks, she peered through the vegetation.

Coming up the path was a very old man, bent nearly in two, struggling with a large bucket filled to the brim with water. It looked as if each shuffling step cost him more than his frail body could produce. His thin frame trembling under the precarious bucket. With a cry, he fell down. The bucket bounced ponderously before coming to a rest with a slosh, still upright.

Moana didn't even think. She lept up and ran to the man. His knees and back shook tremendously as she helped him up. He weighed no more than an empty gourd. Making sure that he was balanced on his shakey feet, Moana bent and lifted the heavy bucket. The water smelled sweet and she suddenly realized she was very thirsty. Licking her lips, she shifted the bucket to a more comfortable position. There were no handles, carrying it was going to be a chore.

The old man was staring at her with over-bright eyes. "Well thank yeh, young lady." The old man's voice creaked like a tree in a storm, but was stronger that what she expected. "I daresay you've been the first soul I've seen all day. Very kind of yeh to help me." He laid his papery hand on her arm and gestured up the hill. "My home is just a little ways up this way, if yeh don't mind."

Moana thought belatedly about Maui's warning. _Too late to back out now._ She thought, and started up the hill.

The walk was frustrating. The sloshing sweet-water in the bucket made her keenly aware of how thirsty she was. The hot sun beat down on her, making her sweat profusely. Worse, the doddering old man refused to speed up his gait. Hanging onto her arm, hunched over, he tottered along speaking animatedly about the world around them. Pointing out patches of potatoes or trees "My grand-pappy planted those there!" Or drawing her attention to a passing butterfly "I few decades ago, one of them there started a hurricane across the seas!" Moana gritted her teeth and trudged on.

"So what brings a nice young lady like yeh to Keahumoa?" the old man asked, suddenly.

Moana chewed her lip. She didn't want to be rude, but she really didn't know what to hold back, if anything. "We're, uh, looking. For someone." She said, evasively.

"We huh?" He poked her in the ribs. "Yeh got a mouse in yehr pocket or somethin'?" He cackled.

"Oh, I mean, me and... and my partner." She stammered. Not knowing how the old man would take knowing she traveled with the demigod. _Trickster indeed._

"Eh? Where's he?" The old man looked around as if expecting to find a third person walking with them.

"He's out scouting."

"Ah, and who yeh lookin fer?" He stared shrewdly at her.

"A friend." She said.

"A friend, a friend, I see." The man nodded. Then looking over his shoulder, he put his hand conspiratorially on her shoulder and bent her close. "I know a few of those!" he whispered loudly. Nodding, he released her and continued his walk.

Wondering if the man was a bit loose in the head, Moana quickened her step, only to be slowed down as she pulled ahead of the old man.

Finally the old man pointed to a small meandering path. Leading the way, finally picking up his pace, he tottered to a small run down hut on the side of the hill. A large tree shaded his front door. The old man disappeared inside.

Moana stopped a few feet from the door. She looked at the bucket, debating on taking a drink. Thinking better of it, she stood at the threshold of the house.

"Excuse me, sir?" She didn't even know his name! The house was dark and she couldn't see very far. Carefully, she leaned into the gloom. "Sir? Where would you like me to place the bucket?" No answer. Slightly creeped out, Moana knelt at the doorway and set the bucket just inside. Grasping the door she firmly closed it, and turned to leave.

The old man was right behind her, inches from her nose. Standing tall he was grinning at her, showing every one of his yellow teeth. With a gasp, Moana stepped back. The old man reached out with lightning speed and caught her arm in an iron grip, easily holding her up.

Abruptly there was a piercing call, and Maui slammed into the ground next to them. His meaty hand closed on the old mans' thin wrist and he stared balefully at him.

"She's been claimed, honeykeeper. By more than just a mortal."

The old man didn't seem the least bit surprised by Maui's sudden appearance. Pouting, he released Moana, shook loose of Maui, and stumped off towards the house. "Come in, then." he harrumphed over his shoulder. "I'll put some tea on."

 **Notes**

I swear this is going someplace. Little bit of a ramp up to lead to where I'm going. I'm hoping the story itself will be completed in a few more chapters.

Thank you for your time and patience. Thoughts, critiques and criticisms welcome.


	14. Chapter 14: Tales and Boons

The house was cool and peculiarly comfortable. Thick woven mats littered the floor. Odd pictures of exotic scenery decorated the walls. The air was clean and had the same sweet smell that the water carried. Moana huddled close to Maui, confused as to what they were doing there. Maui stood, relaxed but alert, possessively wrapping his arm around Moana's shoulders.

"You needn't be so distrusting." The old man snapped as he strode sure-footed into the room carrying a tray of food and tea. Disgruntled, he set the tray down amidst some mats by a window and turned back to get the mugs. "If she's yours, she's yours. Wouldn't want to touch anything that you had your hands on anyway. Sit down! Sit down!" Stumping back he settled himself on a mat and gestured aggressively towards the other mats. Maui sat, leaving the mat farthest away from the old man available for Moana, who delicately settled herself down, curiously looking from one to the other.

"Moana, this is Kuolokele. Kuolokele, Moana." Maui introduced.

"Charmed." The old man waved in an offhand manner. "What do you want from me, Maui?" He sipped his tea.

"How did you become immortal?" Maui asked. Kuolokele stopped mid-sip. His eyes bore into Maui, flicked to Moana, then back to Maui. Slowly, he set his cup down. Eyes narrowing, he leaned forward "Now what would an already immortal demigod want to do with that knowledge, I wonder." Smiling a knowing grin he looked deliberately at Moana. Moana blushed and looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

Maui sighed and rubbed his brow "Just tell us."

"What's in it for me?" Kuolokele leaned back, crossing his arms.

"What do you want?" Maui replied.

Kuolokele smiled slowly and shrugged. "What do you have to offer?"

"We're talking about a story. That can't be worth much." Maui said gruffly.

"Knowledge is power, _friend."_ Kuolokele replied smugly.

Maui ground his teeth in frustration. "You get the knowledge that you've done some good in your life!" He exploded.

Kuolokele smiled, tapped his finger on his arm and looked at Maui.

Maui looked as if he was ready to punch the old man.

"I'll cook dinner!" Moana blurted out.

Both men looked at her, surprised.

"I-" Moana swallowed. "I'll make dinner. Storytelling over dinner is always fun, right?"

Kuolokele laughed, smacked his knee and said "I accept! Kitchen's that way, girly. Knock yourself out!"

Kuolokele's pantry was well stocked and Moana took full advantage of the wide array of options. While she baked, Kuolokele leaned against the wall watching her. Slowly, he told them his tale.

"I was a honeykeeper, when I was mortal. As I am now." He said, haltingly. Dredging up the memories of so long ago. "I developed an... affinity... for my bees. I encouraged them to go far and wide. Their honey brought me tales of where they had been. I was able to see new lands! New people!" His eyes lit up as he spoke, seeing the lands in his minds' eye.

"Time passed, I became a withered old man." He looked at his body sadly. "I devised a plan. If my bees could get the nectar of the gods, well then I'd be all set! I sent them out to search. They found the nectar, drank of its sweet liquid." He shook his head slowly.

"My bees become monsters, terrible and hungry. Drinking all they could find. As you can imagine" Kuolokele sighed heavily "the gods noticed. They destroyed my bees, and came to destroy me. I was desperate. I offered them everything I had and begged for my life. The gods decided to teach me a lesson instead of ending my life. They gave me the nectar I had sought. I thought-" his voice became rough. A tear glistened in the corner of his eye. "I thought they had taken pity on me. I drank eagerly. It was wonderful! The warmth! The sweetness! Oh it was everything I had imagined and more! But slowly, I realized I wasn't getting younger. I wasn't cured of my rheumatism or arthritis. The gods had given me immortality, but on their terms. Doomed me to remain a frail old man for all eternity."

Moana stared at him, filled with pity. Maui looked at his mug, remaining silent.

"If there's one thing I've learned in all my years, it's that trying to take something from the gods is a bad idea. It's best to avoid them at all costs. Enjoy your mortality, girly. There's grace in it."

Moana finished up dinner and set the dishes around, pulling her crescent pineapple pie out to cool for dessert. "Well," she said, serving out plates of food. "That's not an option I want to look at just yet."

They sat in silence, eating, thinking. "What you want to do," Kuolokele said quietly "is to get a god indebted to you. Indebted on their terms, not yours."

"How do you do that?" Moana asked

"Very carefully." Kuolokele said with a harsh laugh. "You've got it doubly hard with this lout hanging onto your dress." He jerked his head towards Maui. "The trickster isn't exactly loved by those higher up." Maui blushed.

"Is the ocean a god?" Moana asked suddenly, an idea kindling in her mind.

"No." Kuolokele said. "The ocean just is. There are tales that the ocean and sky were once lovers. That the two of them brought to life the gods and the world. The ocean answers to nobody. Aligns itself to nobody unless it wishes. Avoids the fights of the various" he waived his hand vaguely "beings, unless it chooses otherwise. Although," Kuolokele tapped his chin with a gnarled finger "I've never heard of a god denying anything the ocean wanted."

Moana gazed hopefully at Kuolokele. "How much do you know about the ocean?"

Kuolokele looked at her. "Ask me plainly what you want, girl."

"The ocean is sick. I need to know how to help." Moana rushed to get the words out.

Kuolokele stared at her for a long time. "You're lucky I like your food, girly girl." He grumbled, stomping off to cut the pie.

After they had eaten the pie in silence, Kuolokele excused himself saying that he had 'stuff to do'. He invited them to stay the night in his home and that he would see them in the morning.

Moana cleaned up the dishes while Maui put the remaining food away. As she was finishing up, Maui swept her up in his arms and swung her about. Laughing, Moana clung to him. He kissed her enthusiastically, pulling her body close to him. "You," he breathed when the kiss finally ended "are fantastic."

"Finally catching onto how awesome I am?" Moana mischievously said, sweetly patting his cheek.

Maui kissed her in reply. Carrying her to a sleeping mat, Maui gently laid her down, then settled next to her. Lovingly he ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. "You are the most intelligent woman I've ever known. I don't deserve you."

Moana snuggled into his chest with a happy sigh as he wrapped her in his arms. "You'll just have to find a way to earn me then." She mumbled into his chest.

Dawn came early, Moana woke feeling refreshed. There was no sign of Kuolokele, but Maui didn't seem worried. He crushed fruit in his massive hands, mixing up a tasty fruit drink while Moana busied herself making breakfast.

They had just finished cleaning up when Kuolokele stumbled into the house. His skin was so pale it looked gray, his eyes were bloodshot and sunken, deep circles sagged beneath them down his cheeks. He clutched a small container of a green-blue liquid to his scrawny chest. Maui and Moana both rushed to him. Kuolokele shoved the container at Moana. "Drink it." He croaked, then fell against Maui, unconscious.

Maui carried the unconscious man to a sleeping mat while Moana dampened a cloth to place on his head. After they had made sure he was as comfortable as could be, they looked at the container.

The thick liquid clung to the sides of the container in slimy runners. It wreaked of rotten eggs and putrid meat. The thought of downing the sludge made Moana's gorge clench.

"Nope." Maui said, lifting the container out of her hands with the tips of his fingers. Holding it at arms length, he walked towards the door.

"Maui!" Moana snatched at him.

"You can't possibly be telling me that you're going to drink foul gunk!" Maui exploded at her.

"You have no idea what it is, you have no idea what it does. And he" Moana pointed emphatically at Kuolokele "obviously went to great lengths to get it!"

Maui stared at her in disbelief. "Do you have a death wish? You are MORTAL. This could kill you! This could curse you! You have no idea what it is!"

"I'm a mortal that has gotten a demigod" she smacked his belly "out of a few scrapes! I'm a mortal that is willing to give up her life, her duties and her people to be with this same demigod!" she said defiantly.

Maui stopped. He hadn't thought of how much had changed in her life over the past few weeks, and how much more it was going to change very soon. All to make him happy. _Selfish bastard. And what are you giving her in return?_ Maui slumped. "Moana, please. Just consider this. I mean really think it over. Kuolokele might seem ok, but he's got some issues too. Immortality isn't kind to mortals."

"Yet you're fine with me seeking it." Moana said softly but firmly.

Maui furrowed his brow. "For all we know he's trying to poison you. We don't know his motives."

"Maui," she moved up to him, sliding her hands along his chest. "I don't think he'd hurt me. Not intentionally. Just look at him. He went through a lot to get whatever this is."

Maui sighed and gave her back the container. Holding onto it as she tried to take it from him, he slipped a hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. "Are you sure?" He asked, softly.

Moana nodded.

Maui released the container reluctantly. Smiling her thanks, Moana trailed her fingers along his chest, gave him a quick pat, then opened the container. Taking a few deep breaths, Moana steeled herself and gulped down the viscous liquid.

She made a disgusting face, squinching her eyes shut, willing her gorge not to refuse it. Maui watcher her anxiously. Slowly she opened her eyes. Looked around as if seeing something that wasn't there. Breathing hard, her eyes rolled up in their sockets, and with a twitch, she fell to the floor.

 **Notes**

Thank you for reading. I'm feeling the itch for some action scenes again, so next chapter will probably be a bit more exciting than the past few.

Thoughts, Critiques and anything else you want to throw at me greatly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15: The Heart of the Ocean

Moana was floating. Gradually, bit by bit, she became aware of her surroundings. She felt detached, like something was missing, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The world around her was blue-black and had an odd muffled sound to it. Distantly she heard a rhythmic __whump whump whump__ that throbbed insistently.

She looked around, able to make a little more sense of her surroundings. She was floating somewhere near the bottom of the ocean. __I'm in the ocean__ she thought disjointedly. She had a moment of panic thinking __I can't breathe!__ Before she realized she did not have to. Swallowing her panic, she continued looking around. The ocean floor was dimly lit, testament to how far down she must be. The droning __whump whump whump__ seemed to be coming from her left. Moana started swimming.

* * *

Maui was frantic. He had shaken Moana, screaming at her to wake. Eliciting no response, he had gone to Kuolokele, shaking him roughly, trying to get some answer from the unconscious man. When smacking him hadn't even got a moan, Maui went back to Moana, cradling her against his chest. __All these muscles, and you are powerless to help. "__ Come back to me, princess." He whispered, kissing her forehead and rocking her gently.

* * *

Moana crouched behind a rocky outcropping. She had seen a shape in the darkness sliding by, quiet as a ghost. Her gut had told her that the best thing to do would be to hide and she trusted that feeling. Quietly she waited, holding her nonexistent breath. The shape glided by, graceful and fluid. Moana held back a squeak of alarm. At first it had looked human, but then she noticed the thick tail, much like a porpoise, where the legs should have been. Skin smooth and pale, prominent gills fluttered at the thick neck. It's hairless head twisted around, searching. The slightly elongated face looked thinner with no ears to break the sleek transition from head to torso. The merman gripped a wicked looking spear as he glided along.

Moana had heard tales of the children of Vatea, but she had always thought they were elaborate embellishments of tricksters. __Believe the stories about Maui, but ignore the ones about fantastical beasts. Smooth move. I'll never doubt another story for as long as I live.__

Moana continued on, eyes searching wildly, ears straining for further signs of merpeople.

* * *

Kuolokele groaned and shifted. Maui set Moana down quickly but gently and rushed to the old mans' side. "What did you give her?" He said, shaking Kuolokele by the shoulders. Kuolokele blearily blinked bloodshot eyes at Maui, hand going to his head he shook it slightly and tried to sit up.

"What's wrong with her!" Maui nearly bellowed at the man. Kuolokele gave him an annoyed look, pointed to the kitchen. "Water." He croaked.

* * *

Moanas head throbbed in time with the insistent __whump whump whump.__ Just ahead was a small hill in the landscape of the ocean floor. Bio luminescent reef and anemones provided small pools of light in the otherwise perfect darkness just beyond. Carefully she crept up the hill. Peering around a rock she looked down. The site below took her breath away. A small army of merpeople conglomerated below. Milling about they looked like a swarm of fish, undulating in a weird beauty that was mesmerizing to watch. A giant stone dominated the center of the area. It looked gritty and dark in the bright glow of its surroundings. Atop the stone was another, brighter stone. Moana was immediately reminded of the heart of Te Fiti. It pulsed a bright blue and was decorated with swirls, loops and whorls that called to mind images of the sea. This stone was bound down as if the merpeople were afraid it would escape. Large heavy chains crisscrosses the shiny surface. Moana felt sickened and had the insane urge to run to it, to save it.

"What happened to your tail?" A tiny voice asked from behind her.

* * *

Maui clenched his teeth in frustration. He had obediently brought Kuolokele some water, and now stood, waiting, while the old man thirstily slurped his fourth cup. "Ahh" he said in obvious relief, falling back on his mat in exhaustion, tossing an arm over his eyes.

"Well?"

Kuolokele lifted his arm slightly, looked at Maui in annoyance and said "What?"

"What did you do to her!" Maui exploded. Balling his fists in anger.

"I gave her what she asked for." Kuolokele replied calmly. "A way to find out what's wrong with the ocean." He waved his hand vaguely, then dropped his arm over his eyes again as if the effort was too much to continue.

"So..." Maui swallowed, relaxing a little. "So this is normal." He said.

Kuolokele gave a weak laugh. "Oh yes, quite normal."

"When will she wake up?"

Kuolokele chuckled "Oh. She won't be waking up. Not in this lifetime, at least." He said softly.

* * *

Moana spun around, heart pounding.

A tiny merchild floated a few feet from her, looking at her legs in open fascination. "Did a razor eel get you?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"Uh, no." Moana said, goaded by his innocent look. "These are legs, I don't have a tail."

"No tail!?" The kid nearly screamed his disbelief.

"Shhh!" Moana said, holding her arms out as if she could physically hold back the noise of his outburst.

The kid clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes huge, he looked around to see if anybody had heard. "Sorry." He whispered loudly. After a moment, his brows drew down in puzzlement. "Why are we being quiet?"

Moana thought frantically. "Because,"

The kid gave her a sly look. "You're trying to see the ritual, aren't you."

"Uh..."

"My papa says I'm not to see it either. But I still sneak down here to watch sometimes." He flashed a wide grin showing a considerable amount of pointed teeth. "My names Kaha'i." He said, shoving out his hand. Moana solemnly shook it, giving her own name in return. Kaha'i glanced around, then bent towards her as if sharing a secret. "You wanna see it closer?" He whispered, eyes dancing with mischief.

* * *

"What?" Maui asked. Floored by Kuolokele's unconcerned statement. Certain he had heard him wrong.

"She only asked for the knowledge of how to help the ocean." Kuolokele said languidly. Not bothering to remove his arm from his eyes. "She did not, however, ask for the ability to help, or even survive attaining the knowledge." He lifted his arm and looked at Maui, His eyes glinted crazily. Maui felt the world turn to ice, dread slicing through him. Panic raising its ugly head once more.

"You see, Maui." Kuolokele said, slowly with relish in his voice. "I see no reason why you should have a happy ending. You have defied the gods on numerous occasions and never been punished. It is not fair that I do it once and get cursed. No, Maui. Moana will not be coming back. You will not have your happily ever after." Kuolokele started to laugh. A high pitched whining laugh that echoed loudly in Maui's ears.

* * *

Moana followed Kaha'i as quickly as she could. Unable to swim as fast as he, she was nearly seen twice. Still, the kid was a great guide. Knowing all the cubbies and hiding spots only a child would think to find. He brought them down to a small outcropping of reef nearly directly in front of what looked to be an altar.

Two mermaids were flanking a third merman. The mermaids danced and whirled in complicated patterns. The merman knelt on the ground in front of the stone, head down, arms outstretched, seeming to wait for something. On either side of the chained stone, large mermen pounded enormous drums, causing the incessant __whump whump whump__ that Moana could feel throbbing around her.

"What are they doing?" Moana wondered aloud.

"Collecting the ocean's mana." Kaha'i replied in an offhand manner. "What's this?" He asked, poking her in the ear.

Moana jerked and shook her head.

"Mana?" She asked, still rubbing her ear.

"Don't you know anything?" Kid said in exaggerated disappointment. Then, chest puffed out with his great wisdom and importance, he explained.

"Mana. The life force of every living thing. Everyone's got some. But the bigger the mana, the bigger the life force. My dad figured out how to take the ocean's mana and put it in something else. We're taking it to make my tribe strong. We're gonna rule the whole world!" He flexed his tiny arm.

The drumming had reached a frantic pace. Kaha'i squirmed up next to Moana and excitedly whispered "it's happening!"

Faintly, a small light started glowing in the space between the kneeling merman and the glowing stone. The mermaids twirled, a blur of motion. The light grew brighter and brighter. Suddenly it shot into the merman. The man screamed and twisted into a massive seizure. Bucking wildly it looked like he was tearing himself apart. His muscles bulged and he seemed to grow in size. No, he WAS growing in size. He was now a full two feet taller than the other mermen, muscles distended grotesquely. There was a bright flash then the light disappeared. The merman floated in the water, unconscious.

* * *

Maui picked up Kuolokele by the neck and punched him in the face. Teeth shot out of his mouth with an explosion of blood. Kuolokele coughed broken laughter as his split lip healed instantaneously. He smiled a broad grin at Maui and the demigod could see teeth growing back with incredible speed. "It's a wonder, isn't it." Kuolokele said. "Unlike you, I cannot die." Kuolokele laughed bitterly. "Don't you think I've tried? At first, I was afraid of dying. But then, I started to look for it. For awhile there, I tried everything I could think of to try to kill myself. Yes, The gods did quite a job on me."

"You may not be able to die, old man." Maui said slowly, threateningly hulking over Kuolokele. "But you can feel pain. I beat the sun into submission, I can beat you just the same. How's an eternity of pain sound?" Kuolokele stared at him in horror.

"Now, just what did you give her?"

* * *

Moana stared in horror at what had just happened. Mouth agape, she stared at the limp body, still twitching from its ordeal.

"Kaha'i!" She heard a voice call. Moana didn't register the importance of the call until the kid piped up loudly "I'm here mama!" Moana gulped and frantically looked for a place to hide just as a mermaid swam around the corner.

"Oh Kaha'i, I've told you a thousand times it's-"

Moana and the mermaid stared at each other in amazement. It was hard to tell who was more surprised. With a shriek, the mermaid snatched at Kaha'i, yelling "Intruder! Intruder!"

The water was alive with activity. Moana tried to make a break for it, but even being a quick swimmer, she was no match for the merpeople. She was quickly overwhelmed, bound and then brought to the alter.

Spears pointed threateningly at her, they fumbled at tying her to a rock. Obviously not used to dealing with legs, Moana was fairly certain she could slip free of the bonds, she just had to figure out the best time to do so.

The merpeople seemed to be waiting for something, Moana took the time to look around. The infused merman still floated, very near her currently, his twitching had subsided.

"What is a wayward spirit of a topsider doing here!" A voice rang out. Moana turned to see a regal, almost beautiful mermaid floating majestically towards her. Moana chewed her lip. __No Maui to help you out of this one. THINK!__

The mermaid floated to her, roughly grasped her chin and twisted her head to each side. Slowly she floated around Moana, making noises in her throat as she went. Facing her once again, the mermaid smiled cruelly. "You don't even know how to get back, do you? I dare say you don't even know what you are." She laughed menacingly, leaned close to Moana and seemed to take a deep breath of her. "Yessssss." She drew the word out in a long whisper. "You are strong, aren't you. You will do nicely as an added bonus. The power of a topsider will come in handy."

Smiling she turned and snapped her fingers at the two dancing mermaids, now stilled as the ritual was done. "Start the transfer. This one" pointing to the still unconscious merman "will take her mana."

The two mermaids looked at each other dubiously, but quickly hurried to do her bidding. One of the mermen drug Moana and the rock she was bound to in front of the altar.

* * *

Maui ransacked the pantry. It had taken very little to convince Kuolokele to tell him what had been done. A simple spirit splitting with a homing place of the heart of the ocean as a tether. Unfortunately, that meant there was no spell to break. The split had happened, and now Moana was adrift. Even if her spirit wasn't destroyed, she had nothing to tie her to her body. She would be incapable of re-inhabiting the shell that was her own body.

Or at least that was Kuolokele's belief. Maui thought otherwise. Kuolokele sat on his mat, laughing quietly as he watched Maui's frantic rummagings. "You won't find a cure. There is no cure. She's as good as dead, trickster. Bury your beloved, I'll water the flowers on her grave!"

With a grunt, Maui found what he sought; a large jar of honey. Praying it would be enough, he ran to Moana, scooped her up and ran from the house. Maniacal laughter following him out.

* * *

A mermen floated next to Moana, wicked spear lazily pointed at her as he watched the mermaids doing their dance. Shortly after they had started, Moana had started feeling a pressure build in her head and chest. Fighting against what seemed like a strong tide, she surreptitiously tried to release herself from her bonds.

The drums hammered their heartbeat, the mermaids swirled and flitted, the guard became entranced, Moana felt her bindings slip free. Doing her best to not do anything to draw attention to them, she sized up her guard. He floated, an easy arms length grab for her, completely enthralled with the mermaid dance.

Fighting the onslaught of a terrible headache, Moana waited until the mermaids were high above her, drawing the gaze up and away from her. She lunged at his spear, spinning it like she did the oar of her boat, she smacked the guard upside the temple, knocking him aside. The mermaids stopped their dance and shrieked in surprise. Before anybody could do anything, Moana slammed the spear point first into the infused merman, still unconscious from his earlier ordeal.

The explosion was incredible. The alter the stone sat upon cracked, huge rends appeared in the ocean floor. A bright light shot out of the point where the spear had pierced the body. Slowly, tiny lightning zags of light crackled their way across the body until it was consumed entirely. In one final concussive blast, the body disintegrated into light.

* * *

Maui hunched in the bush. He hated this. Hated being helpless. Hated having to wait. He was much better when in action. Battles of the body he could do. Battles of the mind were not his cup of tea. Battles of doing nothing but waiting drove him crazy.

Maui had heard tales long ago about the Adarna bird. This elusive bird could cure with a song. You could be at deaths door, and the call would close that door, returning you to your body in perfect health. Maui hoped it could return a spirit to a body, prayed that the bird existed and that the method of capturing it was correct.

Legend had it that the bird ate nothing but honey. To capture the bird you had to take a jar of the sweetest most tantalizing honey and pour it onto a rock. The bird would land on the rock to eat and become stuck in the honey. You could then tell the bird you would set it free if it would grant you its call.

What better honey to tantalize an elusive bird than with the honey collected by the oldest and most skilled honeykeeper in the world.

* * *

Moana floated for a moment, stunned after the cacophony of sound and light. Then she started swimming as fast as she could towards the reef. Hoping to become lost in there and later finding a way to escape, she ignored the small voice in her mind that said __then what?__ The merpeople were completely disoriented. Most were holding their heads or swimming in circles. It didn't take long for some order to be reestablished, official looking mermen and mermaids barked orders. Moana found a small cubby and crushed herself in as far as she could.

She froze when she heard a swish somewhere near her. Holding as still as possible, she waited. The merman slowly slinked around the bend, spear held at the ready, head twisting and turning, looking for his quarry. He passed so close Moana could see every mark on his skin, a faint tiger striping shadowing the underside of his belly.

He passed by without a backward glance. Moana let out a silent breath of relief. Suddenly a spear slammed into the wall next to where her legs lay braced. A horrible hiss filled the air as the spear was withdrawn. She had nowhere to go, there was nowhere to run. Moana cowered in fear as he drew back his arm to strike again.

* * *

Lightly the bird reached out its delicate claws and reached to land on the rock. Maui held his breath. __C'mon you stupid bird. Land!__

The Adarna bird had arrived and was flitted around the honey, drawn to it but refusing to land for what seemed like hours. Maui fought the urge to leap at the bird and throttle its neck. Maui watched with baited breath as it settled lightly on the honey covered rock. It licked at the honey a few moments, the spread its wings to fly. The bird gave an uncomfortable squawk and flapped harder, fighting to take to the air. Shrilly calling now, it started twisting and turning, miring itself deeper in the honey. Maui ran to the bird, grabbing it around the neck and staring deep into its eyes as it hissed and tried to bite his hand.

"I caught you, you blasted bird." He snarled, lifting Moana's body to the it. "Now bring her back!"

* * *

Moana cowered back as she watched the spear plunging towards her. She closed her eyes and felt a moment of sadness for not being able to help the ocean and for never seeing Maui again. Time seemed to slow and Moana felt her body start tingling. She heard a beautiful song in the back of her mind, small at first, but growing louder as she listened. It was a beautiful and lilting. It brought to mind the idea of home and comfort. Moana was filled with happiness. The song was replaced with a dull moan that quickly increased to a thunderous roar. Gasping, Moana opened her eyes only to see the shocked look of the merman as she was jerked backwards and away from him with frightening speed. She flew up and out of the ocean, hurtling through the air. Moana felt a frantic fear consume her as she hit a black wall and the world went dark.

Moana was jerked awake, gasping for breath. She became vaguely aware of that Maui was holding her, talking to her, cradling her to his big chest. In his hand he held a beautiful and very disgruntled bird covered in honey.

 **Note**

Vatea- half human half porpoise god.

I find this god fascinating. It makes a heck of a lot more sense to have a human/porpoise hybrid, instead of the human/fish. For one, both human and porpoise are mamals. For two, most fish tails are vertical, as opposed to porpoise which are horizontal. Porpoise do have skin instead of scales, making that transition go so much smoother. All in all, I give total props and kudos to the Polynesian people for having such an awesome and practical answer to the mermaid lore.

Thank you for reading. Not quite as action packed as I had originally wanted, but the chapter was dragging on a bit, and I found I almost put Maui in a very dark place a few times. Figured it would be best to wrap it up. Hope it's not too confusing with the constant bounce back and fourth.

Comments, thoughts and critiques appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16: Potions and Plans

Moana stared at the bird a moment, and then stirred. "Are you ok?" Maui asked, concern in his voice.

Moana sat up, disentangling herself from his arms. Maui sat, bird in fist, eyes darting all over her, looking for signs of damage. Moana placed a hand on his knee. "Maui. I have to ask you something."

His eyes flew to her face, dove into her eyes and stared at her as he gave her his complete attention.

"Maui. In my village we have a saying." Maui was all ears, leaning forward, not daring to miss a single word.

"The saying goes like this:" Moana said, looking deep in his eyes, not daring to blink. "Using a feather is playful, but using the whole bird is kinky. I would love to hear your views on what it's called after you add honey to the mix." She quirked her eyebrow at him, eyes flicking to the bird.

Maui blinked. Looked at her in confusion a moment, looked at the bird in his hand, looked back at her. Then his cheeks tinged pink. "Uh..." He said, releasing the bird with a sudden movement. It squawked and flapped ponderously away. Maui's face burned bright red. "It's not... I wasn't... This isn't..." He fell over his words, completely tongue tied.

Moana laughed and sat back. She felt oddly heavy, feeling the labor of breathing a lot more than she thought she should. She felt her heart beating steadily in her chest. Despite this, she felt good. "What happened? How did we get here?"

Maui took a steadying breath, settled himself in front of her. "Kuolokele gave you a spirit severing potion. He threw your spirit god knows where with no tether to come back." He reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "I almost lost you." His eyes looked overbright.

Moana chewed this over in her mind, then dismissed it. "Doesn't matter, I got what I need. Maui-"

Maui's fist slammed into the earth, causing a huge indentation. "Doesn't matter? Moana! I told you something wasn't right! He nearly cast you adrift! Do you know what could have happened to you! Would have, had I not found a way to bring you back?"

"Maui, what's done is done. I'm sorry I scared you, but if I had it to do over, I wouldn't change a thing! I found out what I needed to know!"

They stared at each other in heated silence. Glaring at each others obstinate stance. Gradually, the anger faded from Moana first, she slumped slightly and tentatively reached out to Maui. "Maui, I'm sorry. I really am."

He sat there a moment more before his shoulders relaxed and he took her hand. "Just, be more careful. K? I really do know what I'm talking about at times."

Moana ducked her head and gave him a shy grin. Maui sighed heavily and looked out into the forest. "And we are no closer to figuring out how to get you to demigod status."

"But we do know what's going on with the ocean. Maui, the merpeople are stealing the ocean's mana!" Slowly, interrupted by many questions from Maui, Moana related the events that had transpired.

"It sounds like an ancient vampiric ritual. Transferring the essence of one to another. Typically there is a focusing object that the essence passes through from one individual to another. You saw no such object? Would have been like a crystal, or staff." Maui asked.

Moana thought a moment, then shook her head. "If I had to say anything was the focus of the ritual it would be the dancing mermaids."

Finger to his chin, Maui thought about this. "No mortal or even part-mortal could take on that much mana alone. Not even a god, probably. It's possible that the dance could be it. An insubstantial thing being the focus would mean that the full essence couldn't be completely transferred."

"So how do we destroy a dance?" Moana asked.

"We kill the dancers, and make the whole lot of them forget the dance somehow." His brow furrowed, contemplating the daunting task. "I think I know a way."

Moana sat forward. Maui smiled at her. "First, we need to get you someplace to rest. I'm not-" he held up a hand, stopping her from arguing "saying you're not going to help. I'll actually need your help with some of this. But you can't do anything worthwhile in your current condition." Moana pouted a moment, then nodded.

Maui stood, helping her to her feet. "You up for a quick trip? There are some supplies that I need on an island relatively close to here. You can sleep once we get there."

The island he took her to was an intense jungle. Vegetation choked every inch of the island. Maui's broad chest broke through the undergrowth, giving her a wide swath to follow him in. Before long they came to a rocky outcropping, Maui stooped and disappeared into a low entrance. After a moment, he stuck his head out and said "You comin' curly?" Moana followed.

The cave was snug and dry. While there wasn't a ton of room, there was enough for them to stretch out comfortably. It was cool and quiet compared to the sweltering heat and the raucous calls of the birds outside. Maui settled himself down then held his arms out to her with a small smile. Smiling herself, Moana sank down into his arms. He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, rested his cheek against her hair. Smiling happily, he laid down, pulling her with him. She cuddled into his chest with a sigh and relaxed into his embrace. Maui slid his hand down her shoulder and ribs, coming to rest at her waist where he rubbed his thumb over her soft skin. "So what was that about feathers and honey you were talking about earlier?" he asked playfully. Moana's soft snore was her only answer. Chuckling, Maui let himself slip off into sleep.

Moana sat in a clearing and pounded a rock against the rubbery hide of the fruit Maui had brought her. He had made frequent trips to the forest, bringing many different roots, fruits and leaves with each trip. Asking Moana to do various things ranging from squeezing the liquid into a bowl shaped leaf to finely cutting up roots into small squares. She had followed his instructions without question.

"How's it going, curly?" Maui asked, coming into their clearing with the bloody hide of some animal.

"On my last one." She said, flipping the fruit over and starting on the other side.

"Good. When you're done with that, can you get some seawater in that basket you finished earlier?" He replied as he started scraping the hide.

"Mmmhm." Moana said, focusing on her task. "So, what are we doing?"

"Making a potion. Basically what I intend to do is this." Maui sat back, inspecting the hide, then restretched it back out and continuing his work. "This potion is really powerful anti-memory potion, but it needs to be spread on the skin. Not very useful for 'top dwellers' unless you're giving a massage or something.

"Mmmm That sounds nice!" Moana interjected with a grin.

Maui flashed her a smile "Later. I'll work all your oo's and ah's out if you like." Moana blushed, dropped her eyes back to her work, fighting the urge to smile foolishly.

"Anyways. This stuff is oil based, so it'll float and not dilute in the water. If I can get down to where the merpeople are, dump it in the water where they perform their rituals, it should permeate the area pretty quickly and make them all forget the rituals, what they're doing, and even potentially who they are." Maui sat back on his heals, looking at the hide again before setting it up to cure. "The only problem is if they don't know who they are, they'll scatter when they see scary me. I need them to want to stay at the area until the dancers are taken care of. Otherwise, the ocean will never get its mana back."

"Ok. So you take care of the merpeople. I'll hide until the dancers are taken care of. Once they're gone, I'll sneak up and dump the potion and we'll be gold." Moana said, finally bursting open the leathery fruit.

Maui stopped what he was doing and lifted his head to look at her. "Come again?" he asked.

"I thought you said later!" Moana quipped, hiding a grin.

A smile flitted across Maui's face before he became serious again. "Princess, just how do you think you're going to get down to the ocean floor?"

Moana froze. She hadn't thought about that. She looked at him, brows furrowed. A horrible thought blooming in her mind.

"On top of that, Moana, this stuff-" Maui gestured towards the small pile of finished ingredients "-will affect you too. This isn't temporary. You will forget everything. Who you are. Who your people are. Your dreams. Your hopes." he swallowed noisily. "Me." he whispered.

She stared at him, hairs prickling on the back of her neck. "Are you going to forget too?"

Maui shook his head "I'm a demigod. This stuff won't affect me."

"But," she said, temper rising. "You can't go alone. The ocean is my friend! I can't let you do this alone! I want to help!"

He stood, dusting off his knees and walked over to her. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder he looked gently at her. "You are helping, Moana. You're helping me make it. You're helping me get ready to do this. This is the kind of stuff that I do. I'll take care of it."

Moana glared at him in impotent rage. Brushing off his hand and jumping to her feet she yelled "It's not fair! I should be there!"

Maui stepped back and looked at her. "Unless you know of a way to breathe underwater, I've no clue how you can even go down there. And no-" He caught her chin, forcing her to look at him. "-asking Kuolokele for more of that vile stuff is NOT an option. For one, he's incapable of even going on that trip again. For two, he lost a lot of bees collecting the stuff he needed to make it. Even if he was willing to help, he is incapable of being able to do so." Kissing her forehead, he rubbed her arms. "Let me do this. Ok?"

Moana reluctantly nodded, hating herself for doing so.

The potion bubbled gently in its waterproof basket. Set close to the fire, they had added ingredients slowly, stirring often. It glowed faintly and had a deep greenish tinge to it. Maui finished up a long thick thong he had made from the hide and tied around a large glass jar he had rooted up somewhere. Moana stood back as he slowly poured the contents of the basket into the jar. Securing the lid tightly, Maui handed the jar gingerly to Moana, instructing her to ready their boat while he cleaned up. A few moments later Maui joined her and helped her finish up. They sailed out in sullen silence.

Maui was fairly certain from Moana's description of the ritual place and her vague memory of flying through the air back to her body, of where he needed to go. By late afternoon they had arrived. Moana looked at him with a mixture of feelings as he readied himself. Checking over his hook and confirming all was well, he draped the thong with the jar over his head. "Cheer up, princess. I'll be home in time for supper!" he said, cheekily. Unable to hold back his excitement for the upcoming escapades. Moana hugged him and then stepped back as he dove into the water with a loud "Cheeee-Hooo!" Gloomily she watched him sink into the ocean depths.

 **Notes**

As always, thank you for reading. We're drawing to a close people! One chapter, maybe two more!

Thoughts, critiques and criticism welcome and wanted.


	17. Chapter 17: Saving the Ocean

Maui transformed into a sleek shark and sank into the depths of the ocean. Secretly he was glad that Moana was unable to follow him. Her tenacity was admirable, but the woman was going to get herself killed. He wondered when he had stopped thinking of her as a kid and more like a woman. Smiling to himself, he thought about the hero's welcome he would surely get when he had finished his task.

* * *

Moana sat sullenly on the boat, feet dabbled in the water as she waited for Maui to return.

"I see you left the boundaries of the reef again." Moana turned and gazed upon the slightly glowing figure of Tala.

"Grandma!" She breathed and ran to the woman, pressing their foreheads together.

"What troubles you, Moana?" Tala asked, tucking Moana's hair behind her ear.

"Maui fights the merpeople. Fights for the ocean. He does it alone! I want to help, but I can't." Moana stared down into the watery depths, balling her fists in frustration.

"What stops you from helping?" Tala asked, tilting her head.

"I can't breathe underwater!" Moana stared at her, frustration mounting.

"Is that all?" Tala asked again, a wide smile stretching across her face.

Moana opened her mouth to shout _yes!_ Then paused. Thinking of Maui's warning. She could forget. Forget everything. Who she was, what she was, who she loved. Then she thought of the ocean. _This is bigger than me. This is bigger than both of us. Am I willing to lose everything to do this?_ Taking another deep breath, she lifted her head and looked Tala in the eye. "Yes." she said, confidently.

"Then come to me, Moana. I can help you do this."

* * *

Maui shifted into an eel as he wriggled closer. The ritual was in full swing below. The twirling mermaids wove their complicated patterns with increasing intensity. The drums thrummed around him. He wanted to get as close as possible before he revealed himself. With any luck, he could dart in, kill both the mermaids, open the jar and throw it into the throng. He'd be back in Moana's arms by nightfall!

He worked his way forward, following the path that Moana and Kaha'i had taken earlier. There were a few more merpeople around, obviously agitated by Moana's visit. They seemed almost frantic to infuse more merpeople with the mana of the ocean. Maui was patient, working his way slowly until he was at the outcropping in front of the altar.

With a surge, Maui bolted from his hiding place. Transforming quickly into the great white shark, he sped to the dancers. Catching one quickly before they could react, he bit hard and heard the satisfying _crunch_ as her chest collapsed, a cloud of blood and gore coloring the water. The infused merpeople grabbed their heads in unison, some calling out in pain. Maui lunged for the other dancer, but she had swam deep into the undulating mass of merpeople.

Confident that he would find her, Maui took a deep breath and transformed into his human form. Grabing the chains bound around the heart, bracing his feet against the ocean floor, he pulled with all his might. One by one they ripped out of the ground with distinctive _ping._ Shifting back into the shark, Maui caught his breath and looked at his handiwork. One chain remained. Maui was about to go for it when a spear slammed into the ground just ahead of him. Turning he saw a group of mermen coming at him, spears in hand. The merpeople had finally regrouped and were coming to drive him off.

Grinning, showing off his impressive array of teeth, Maui turned towards the masses and prepared for battle.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Tala whispered, hugging Moana close and stroking her hair. Moana obediently closed them, hold onto to her grandmother. She felt warm all over, soon her fingers and toes were tingling as if they had fallen asleep. The tingling grew up her legs and arms until finally her whole body felt alive with electricity. She could see through her eyelids a brightness of extreme intensity. Moana screwed her eyes closed tighter. Then the world tipped as Tala leaned backwards bringing Moana with her into the ocean.

* * *

It had been awhile since Maui had had so much fun. The merpeople were easy to break, but they were not easy to catch. Infuriated by his afront on their sacred rituals, they came at him in droves. Both male and female wielding wicked spears and sharp knives. Their quick jabs bounced off his thick protective hide, but the knives sometimes did lay back a few layers of skin. Quick and agile in the water, they swarmed around him, trying to find a way to take down the great beast.

Inwardly laughing at a failed but creative attempt to sever a fin, Maui rammed into a mermaid, knocking the wind out of her and probably snapping her neck in the process.

Maui searched for the other dancer while he twisted free of some ropes a group of merpeople had thrown over him in an attempt to wrestle him down to the ground. Spotting her, he charged towards the group she was hiding in. Maui was surprised when the entire group rushed at him.

Opening his maw wide he prepared for a feeding frenzy. The merpeople agilely dodge around him only to turn and bodily grab him. Maui shook them off in annoyance, but they kept coming. Soon there were too many for him to shake off and the shear weight of them started dragging him toward the ground. Maui shifted into a blue whale, his increasing bulk shoving back the throngs. Quickly, he shifted back to the shark, the soft **thud** of the water rushing back to the once occupied space echoing dully in the water around him.

Undeterred, the merpeople flocked to him again, more this time. As they started to drag him down again, Maui went to shift again to the blue whale, and found that he couldn't! The increasing press of bodies becoming too great for the magic of the hook to move without causing him harm, it refused the shift. Changing tactics, Maui shifted to a slim swordfish and darted through the masses, goring a few as he went. Ropes looped around him and in his smaller stature, he was unable to tear them completely free from the hands that held them.

Puffing himself back up to the shark, he rolled with the ropes, ripping them from grasping hands, teeth chomping and tearing anything they could get ahold of.

Once again, the merpeople swarmed him. Pressing in quickly, thousands of them. Abandoning spears and concentrating solely on holding on and bringing him down, they piled on him layer after layer. Soon, Maui couldn't even see the ocean around him. He twisted and rolled in the water. He bit down on one of the merfolk, but with all the bodies, he was unable to spit it back out. Mouth now full and useless, Maui prepared to shift down to a smaller animal. Just before he committed to the change, he felt knives being pressed tightly to his sides. If he shifted now, his thinner skin would allow those blades to cut him deep. He struck out, fighting for any sort of advantage. The merpeople hung on and slowly Maui was drug down to the ocean floor.

* * *

 _Open your eyes._ Moana heard this in the back of her head, like a whisper directly into her brain. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. She felt a wave of vertigo as she saw the world with new eyes. No longer did she have the thin spindly arms and legs of a human. No longer did she have the long flowing hair and forward facing eyes either. Moana saw that instead of an arm, there was a long flat fin stretching for what seemed like forever. She felt her body slide easily through the water, long whip-like tail slicing wickedly after her. Her eyes, now on the sides of her head, could show her a full 360 degrees around her entire body. Depth perception was a bit off, but the increase in visibility was amazing. Tala had bound herself to her granddaughter, transforming them both into the giant manta ray! _Go._ Tala whispered. Moana didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Maui was in trouble. For every merman he shook off, there were five more to take its place. He twisted and fought, but he was wearing down. He was afraid to transform again as eventually they would get him down to the size where they could break bones or cut him with their sharp knives. He refreshed his struggles, writhing and twisting wildly. For a moment he thought he might actually get free, but then the mass renewed their efforts and the pressure of bodies increased.

Suddenly, Maui felt a blow on his right side. Through the group of exclamations and hisses, he surmised that something was happening, something the mermen didn't like, something that might be in his favor. Renewing his efforts, fueled by desperation, Maui fought with everything he had. The blow came again, on the left this time and he felt the pressure lessen considerably. Concentrating, Maui transformed into the whale again. He was relieved when he felt his body expanding, forcing the merpeople apart and away from him. Spitting out the remains of the merperson he had in his mouth, he twisted his tail and bashed two merpeople away, then he turned to see what had saved him. He was astounded to see a giant manta ray slicing through the water, tail whip-cording, stinging and whacking as it went.

Seeing that he was free, the manta ray dove towards the heart of the ocean. Maui transformed into the great white and followed the ray, intent on keeping the merpeople off of it as much as possible and finding that last dancer!

* * *

Gaining incredible speed Moana shot down headlong to the last remaining chain. With a dull **thwack** she hit the chain with enough force to temporarily daze her, a nasty weal surfacing across her face where she had smashed into it. Shaking herself, she tried to work her way under the chain in hopes of being able to pry it up with the ray's incredible strength.

 _Come on!_ Moana cried in her mind. She had managed to get herself under the chain and was now pushing with all the strength she had trying to get the chain to let loose from its stakes in the ocean floor. The chain bit painfully deep into her back as she heaved with all her might. The chain quivered against its bonds, groaning under the strain then abruptly snapped loose, snaking through the water, hitting a mermaid along the way, breaking its spine with a sickening **crack**.

* * *

Maui was in mid-lunge when he saw the remaining dancer. Changing direction quickly he darted past the merman he was fighting and shot off towards her. She saw him coming and swam as quickly as she could towards the reef. Just before she reached the relative safety of the close confines of the jagged walls, Maui bit down on her tail and pulled her back into the open water. Shrieking and hissing, she clawed at his sandpaper hide, twisting and punching, trying to get free. Maui had a good grip, but he was unable to do more than hold on as the mermaid twisted in his mouth. Turning, he swam back into the fray, snapping his head violently back and fourth in hopes to cause as much damage as he could. Mermen swam to the mermaid's assistance. Unwilling to stab him with their spears for fear they'd stab the mermaid, the came in close, holding onto the big body as best they could, trying to slow him down. One brave merman wedged himself under Maui's flipper. Taking a small curved blade from his belt, he jammed it deep into Maui's mouth. The blade cut deep! Maui flinched and opened his mouth in surprise. The mermaid frantically swam free, the mermen swarmed Maui, stopping him from following her.

* * *

Moana let out a silent but triumphant cry of joy as she felt the chain give way. Floating up, exhausted, she looked at the heart. _Now what?_ She thought, knowing there was no way she would be able to lift the stone, let alone move it to safety. She felt the current twisting her sideways. Fighting to stay faced in the same direction, she looked around her. The ocean was in turmoil. Merpeople fought against the currents that swirled around them. Debris and mud churned from the ocean floor making the water more murky than before. A deep ongoing groan could be heard all around, rising in force and intensity. In awe, Moana watched as the heart was lifted and sucked away out of sight in the blink of an eye.

Moana frantically looked for Maui. She spotted him, fighting against a small group merpeople. They were stabbing at him with their wicked spears, tossing thick ropes around his twisting body, skillfully avoiding his sharp teeth. One spear skipped off Maui's thick hide, sliding under the leather thong that bound the container to his neck. The thong strained then snapped, container falling quickly through the water before it smashed into a rock spilling its contents into the churning waters. Moana watched as the water churned the faintly glowing green potion.

 _Move!_ A voice yelled in her head. Moana turned and flew through the water. Abandoning the fight she put every effort into getting away. She had just gotten up to speed when she felt a horrible piercing pain in her left fin. Dragging her around a full 180 degrees, four mermen hung onto the rope that was attached to a well-thrown grapple which pierced her fin. Moana fought wildly as more and more ropes were thrown about her, dragging her back to the thick of the fight and the quickly spreading potion. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the dancer swim off towards the reef, a trail of blood streaming behind her. _Still worth everything?_ Moana thought.

Without a second thought, she dove towards the mermen dragging her down. Startled, they released the ropes. Moana slammed into them, knocking them about and put on a burst of speed chasing the dancer. Blood stained the water around the dancer as her tail pumped out blood where Maui had bit her. She crouched against a rock, knife held in front of her, waiting. With a yell she swung the knife as Moana bore down on her. Moana easily avoided the tiny blade and slammed her tail into the mermaid. The dancer stared at her, eyes wide and glassy, then slumped in the water. Moana felt a moment of satisfaction of a job well done before the faintly green-glowing water swirled around her.

* * *

Maui watched the manta ray chase down the mermaid. Grinned in satisfaction as he saw the tail impale the dancer, yelled in triumph as the mermen he was fighting suddenly grabbed their heads in agony while lightning shaped cracks flashed across their skin just before they exploded into light. All around him, other flashes of light signified the mass-destruction of the infused merpeople. With each flash, the waters increased their turbulence. The turbulence spread the potion faster than before and soon all the remaining merpeople sat listlessly as their minds were wiped of memory.

Maui turned to head back to the surface, to Moana, when he noticed a glow emanating from the ray. Curious, Maui glided towards the glow, the churning waters making progress difficult. The human form of Tala materialized in front of him. "Help her!" She pointed at a form floating in the water. "She's forgotten who she is! I cannot bind with her if she does not know me!"

Realizing his worst fear had just come to pass, Maui shifted into a hammerhead shark, shoved his broad head underneath Moana's limp form and charged towards the surface of the ocean.

 **Note:**

As always, thoughts and critiques welcome and wanted.

 **Further Note:**

I've taken the liberty of swapping the order of chapter 4 and 5, re-writing chapter 4 (after Maui plays in the wind), and touching up the first paragraph of chapter 5 for ease of transition. I was having a serious issue with the relationship advancement of Moana/Maui. It was eating me alive and ruining the flow of my writing. I feel much much better with the updated chapter. It does nothing to change the current story, so a re-read is not necessary for current events. Apologies for any issues this may have caused.


	18. Chapter 18: Memory

Maui burst through the surface of the water with so much force that he flew ten feet into the air. Moana was thrown an additional fifteen and landed with a wet slap a few feet from where they had emerged. Maui swam to her, barely keeping control of the panic threatening to choke him. Her lips were a deep blue, her skin ghastly pale, she wasn't breathing and he could feel no heartbeat. He jumped from the water, transformed into a huge hawk, dove down and snatched Moana from the water. His hawk eyes spied the boat floating not far from them and he pelted towards it.

He dropped Moana roughly on the deck, trying to shock her system into fighting for life. Shifting back to his human form, he turned her on her side, curled her legs into her abdomen and gave a firm squeeze. Water poured from her mouth and nose but she still did not take breath. Rolling her to her back, Maui took a deep breath and forced the air into her lungs. Scared to death that he was going to crush her, he started compressing her chest just above her heart. "C'mon princess." He grated through clenched teeth. The moments drug on, Maui alternated between chest compressions and filling her lungs with air.

With a cough and a sputter, Moana sucked in a heavy gasping breath. "Oh, thank the gods!" Maui nearly cried as he gathered her in his arms, relief flooding his system making him feel drained and weak. Helping her sit up, wanting so much just to hold her but knowing she had to get more oxygen into her system, Maui placed his hand between her shoulders and held her steady. Moana, eyes scrunched tightly shut, took deep shuddering breaths as coughs wracked her body. When her coughing had subsided, she leaned back. "Had me scared there for awhile." Maui said, with a small laugh. Moana slowly opened her eyes and stared into Maui's concerned face.

Slowly she focused on Maui; then her eyes opened wide, flitting around taking the big man in, his tattoos, his hulking form, his wild hair, his nearly naked body. Panic flooded her face. With a startled scream she shoved back away from him, scuttling backwards on her hands and heels. "Moana..." Maui felt his heart sink as he reached for her. She cowered away from him. Her eyes darted to his right, fearful and confused. Maui looked in that direction and saw Tala, her form blurred almost to the point of being unrecognized, her glow barely enough to give substance. "Moana." Tala said, her voice sounding like it came from across the world, so faint as to barely be a whisper.

Moana let loose a terrified high pitched shriek. She stood, turned and ran right off the boat into the water. She splashed crazily, coughing and sputtering. __She can't even remember how swim!__ Maui thought, standing to help her. A giant crest lifted her from the water, moving to placer her back on the boat. Moana screamed with all her might, thrashing so wildly she knocked herself from the oceans grasp. Falling clumsily back on the boat, she skittered to the center mast, curling into a tight ball. Huge heartbreaking sobs of an innocent child echoed in the silence.

Maui's heart was breaking. He stood at the end of the boat, watching Moana, uncertain of what to do. He looked at Tala. Her head drooped, shoulders slumped and slowly dissipated into the air. He looked to the ocean, still a massive crest poking up out of the water, facing Moana in confusion.

"Are you better? Are you safe?" Maui asked the crest. It turned to him, glided closer, nodding enthusiastically, twisting in a quick dance of joy. Then it seemed to grow solemn again as it turned towards Moana. Turning back to Maui, the crest dropped one side signaling a question. "She's forgot. Memory potion, she doesn't remember anything." Maui sat down, leg in the water, and told the ocean everything of their journey, their plans, their hopes. When he was done, he felt like an empty shell. The crest flowed forward, pressed against his forehead, then slipped back to the depths, leaving him alone with Moana.

Maui sat in silence. Moanas sobs had quieted and she now was laying on her side still curled in a tight ball, eyes glassy and unseeing. With a sigh, Maui got up and mechanically got work. Soon they were on the way, sailing back to Motunui.

They reached Motunui early one morning. Although Moana had stopped shrinking from him in fear, her eyes followed him in confusion as he went about the tasks of sailing. She never spoke, and rarely uncurled from her fetal position. When he pulled up onto the shore, she made no move to get off the boat, staring around with wide eyes. A few villagers had spotted them, hailed them joyfully and were jogging towards them. Maui walked with slumped shoulders to meet them.

"I need to see Sina and Tui. Alone. They need to come here." With curious glances the villagers ran off to do his bidding. Maui turned to go back to the boat, lost his drive when he saw Moana sitting where he left her, dropped his hook and sat down disparagingly where he was.

Maui heard the joyful cry of Sina as they approached. He stood and turned, holding up his hand as Sina ran close, coming to embrace her daughter. "Something's happened. You need to understand before," he swallowed noisily "before you greet her."

"What has happened?" Tui asked, joining them. Maui brought them to the boat, but had them sit on the sand. Moana eyed them both warily, hiding behind the mast as she peered at them. Maui related a shortened version of what had happened, emphasizing Moana as a hero and the help that Tala had given; skipping the intimate parts but telling of Moana's decision to attain demigod status. There were tears, pride, awe and anger through the telling. They sat in silence when the story was over. Maui stared dejectedly at the ground. Sina placed a soft hand on his arm. "We'll take care of her. Thank you for returning her to us." She walked to the boat and started coaxing Moana to the beach. Tui hovered near Maui, obviously in emotional turmoil. Maui stooped, picked up his hook, and made to turn into a hawk to fly away. Nothing happened. He tried again, the hook remained devoid of glow. He looked, perplexed at the hook. Then lowered the tip to the sand. Tui looked at Maui a moment, cleared his throat and looked away. "You would honor us by staying awhile. If you wished to stay." Tui said gently. Maui closed his eyes and nodded.

A week had gone by. Maui mechanically went through the motions of everyday life, still unable to shift. Finding it near impossible to stay away from Moana, but his heart broke every time she looked at him with her unseeing glassy eyes. He now sat on the beach watching the sunset. Moana was sitting a few yards from him looking at a shell she had found. Suddenly the surf pulled back from the beach as if pushed by a strong wind, revealing a bright shell. Maui caught his breath as Moana giggled and ran to the shell. As she picked it up, the water pulled farther back revealing another bright shell. Moana followed the trail. The ocean crest popped up and looked at Maui, tossing its crest in a "come along" fashion.

Maui got up and jogged to catch up. Moana was a ways away, hands full of shells. As Maui came up to her, the ocean pulled back to reveal a very large conch filled with a rosy liquid. Making a noise of delight, Moana dropped her shells and picked up the conch with both hands. She sloshed the liquid a bit, watching the colorful patterns it made against the conch, then she drank. Her hands slowly lowered as she finished, a look of concentration furrowed her brow as she turned to look at Maui. She blinked, looked at Maui, focused on him and recognition flitting across her face. "M... Maui?" She asked tentatively.

Maui thought his heart was going to explode with joy. Sobbing he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her. Moana threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The ocean whirled around them, lifting them both in a great watery dance.

The feast and festivities that night were extraordinary. Everyone chipped in. The music, food and laughter pounded through the night. There were many hugs and tears. After the fifth course the people began clamor in for a story, and Maui told them a polished up rendition of his fight with Pe'ape'a. Afterwards the children ran around crazily, some pretending to be the bat, others the great hawk.

"Hey!" Moana exclaimed as two raucous children ran into a torch holder, knocking the torch down. Moana lunged for it, trying to catch it before it fell on the child. She caught it, but by the flaming end. With a hiss, she threw it harmlessly into the fire pit. Maui was instantly by her side, turning her hand over to see how extensive the damages were. Moana and Maui watched in bewilderment as her burns healed before their eyes, leaving behind an unblemished hand. They looked at each other. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting." Maui said, a wide grin spreading across his face.


End file.
